A successful elopement
by maddyv
Summary: What if Mr Darcy had never made it to Ramsgate? Georgiana elopes and the Darcy family must weather the consequences...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfictioners. I have been quiet for a long time and I apologise for those waiting for a story. I am about half way through the sequel to the magical pnp but got totally distracted by this plot bunny. This is more novella than novel, about thirty thousand words. As always I hope you enjoy...**

 **Chapter one - A successful elopement**

Fitzwilliam Darcy was a mess, there was no better way to describe it. Richard stepped in to the darkened room at Pemberley. His long ride from his camp did not show in his sure step as he entered the room. But his step faltered as he took in the scene before him.

"Has he not moved since the letter?"

The butler shook his head, bowed and left.

"Can you ask Mrs Reynolds to send some coffee" Richard called after him "strong coffee, and some food?" The butler nodded and Richard expressed his thanks before striding in to the room and opening the heavy curtains, letting the midday sun stream in. The mess that used to be Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley groaned.

The room smelt strongly of spirits and body odour, it appeared that Darcy had not left his study or bathed in days.

Richard had received his cousins summons the preceding day and had immediately obtained leave and set off for Pemberley. Luckily he had only been camped a days travel away and was easily able to arrive at his cousins side in quick order. Unfortunately 24 hours seemed to have been plenty of time to creat this... Well whatever this was.

Richard sighed, his cousin was never good at imbibing spirits and he appeared to have emptied enough bottles to have kept a small regiment entertained.

"Darcy!" Richard used his best colonel voice and the man slumped at the desk jumped up then staggered.

"Richard?" It was more question than statement

"Come on man" the coffee arrived and Richard smiled his thanks at the footman "a bath also I think" the footman nodded.

"Here Darcy, drink this. You are no good like that, then we can consult on what is to be done"

Darcy's gaze snapped to Richards face

"To be done? What is to be done? My sister had married that... That... I have failed her and she is lost"

"Darcy, she is not lost, unless you are planning on cutting her?"

Darcy again looked up

"I could never"

Richard patted him on the back "of course not. We need to decide what we want from now"

"I want him dead"

Richard was surprised at the vehemence in his tone

"I do too old man, that is an option we can discuss" even Darcy was surprised at the lack of emotion in Richards voice as he casually discussed the concept of arranging for a man to die "but first, coffee" Richard handed him the bitter drink "and then a bath"

Whilst Darcy was bathing Richard arrange for the study to be cleaned up and aired out and when Darcy came back down it was back to being the ordered room that Darcy was so proud of. When the man in question reappeared Richard was re-reading the note that had started it all.

 _._

 _August 19th_

 _Ramsgate_

 _My dearest brother,_

 _I have not long but I could not leave without sending you word of my happiness, I am leaving in a matter of hours. I am going to Gretna green. Mr Wickham and I are to be married for we are in love. I know your are due to visit in Ramsgate soon and I could not countenance you travelling to see me and finding me gone._

 _I hope you can be happy for me dear brother for I am so very happy. I was so terrified of coming out next year but now I shall have my dearest George on my arm to aid me. I thank you for taking the house in Ramsgate for my use, it has been the means of uniting me with my dearest love and soon I shall be married and ever so happy, 'tis just like a novel, and that makes me the heroine of my own novel, oh how romantic._

 _I must away, I will post this today and hope to see you at Pemberley soon._

 _Your affectionate sister_

 _Georgiana_

 _._

Darcy eyes narrowed when he caught sight of the letter.

"Easy" Richard stood up and directed Darcy to a sofa "now, this is over a week old, what has occurred since then?"

Darcy sighed

"I was at Pemberley, I was planning on going to Ramsgate, as Georgiana states. Actually about two weeks ago I was preparing to leave to surprise her with an early visit" he ran his hand through his hair and over his face "oh if only I had done so I could have prevented this"

"Let's not dwell on that, what happened?"

"I received a note from my man of business in London, one of the smaller businesses I invested in a few years ago was doing particularly well, but had changed its trade slightly. My man felt that the owner deserved a bit of recognition for doing so well and wanted to make sure I still wished to invest given the change of direction. It was not urgent but I thought I could take a detour and still be in Ramsgate about the time I had said I would."

He paused looking up at Richard after a moment "what kind of brother puts business above his sister"

Richard sighed "Darcy, we can discuss the ins and outs of your failures as a brother after you have given me the facts please"

Darcy looked for a moment as if he would crumple, but then he sat up straighter nodding in acknowledgement, there was things to discuss and wallowing in self pity would not get them anywhere.

"I travelled straight from London to Ramsgate, this note was delivered to Pemberley and missed me. In Ramsgate the household knew only that Miss Darcy and her companion had left. They knew not where and so I tried to track them, but could only find they had travelled north. I did not know they had travelled with a gentleman" he spat the last word, as if it was distasteful.

"So then what did you do?"

"I knew not what to do, the way they travelled could have been to come to Pemberley and so I travelled hither, to find his note"

Richard looked at the date "you found this yesterday?"

Darcy nodded

Then the deed will be done, or at least she has gone far enough that following will be fruitless, and we would likely miss them on the road in any case"

Darcy nodded again

"So you are to wait for their return?"

A sigh followed this one.

Richard thought quickly.

"They have been gone from Ramsgate for nine days? If they travelled fast they may be here any day. The trip to Gretna from Ramsgate is what? About four hundred miles, we both know that Georgiana is unlikely to travel more than about fifty miles a day, although when pushed they may travel faster, and with the length of days currently they may travel in to the evening with little inconvenience to the horses or the coachmen. They may be here any day now."

Richard got up and paced

"Have you had any thoughts beyond throttling him? Before you drank most of your cellar?"

Darcy looked up "none that didn't involve violence"

"We need to tread carefully, if Georgiana is as in love with him as she professes we may find her unwilling to hear reason. She is in a precarious situation. We cannot force her to relinquish he situation as she would end up a fallen woman and may well blame us if she is unhappy. She would have to give him up willingly. We also do not wish to create a breach, we may not see her again and I do not trust him with her wellbeing. We must find out what her wishes are"

"Because she has shown such good judgement so far"

"Darcy" Richards voice was sharp "we have little choice here. If they have made it to the anvil then she is beholden to Wickham. What is important here?"

Darcy nodded "Georgiana"

"Exactly. We need to ensure she is taken care of. The terms of your father's will give us some control over the provisions of the dowry and we can use that to our benefit"

Darcy hissed "I don't want a penny to go to him"

"Again, Darcy, we need to see how Georgiana is in this. If we flat refuse him any money he may take this out on her. That would be unacceptable. Do you understand?"

Darcy did, it would not do to antagonise Wickham, he held the good cards and they would have to be cunning to beat him.

"Do you plan to cut them?"

"No!" Darcy's response was forceful, indignant and immediate.

"Easy man, there are many brothers who would not acknowledge such a connection. And you are known for being fastidious in your adherence to society and its norms"

"Society be hanged"

Richard chuckled

"Now you say so, but what about last year and Mr Pulton?"

"That was different"

"Was it?"

Darcy thought back. Mr Pulton had been ostracised from the ton for marrying far beneath him. The daughter of a local shopkeeper. The shopkeeper had been the younger son of a gentleman and had found no help in the 'usual' pursuits for such. The bookshop he owned was well respected and his daughter had been beautiful and had been raised well. Mr Pulton had fallen in love with the well read woman and they lived at his country estate outside of London, rarely coming to town and only being accepted to the lower levels of society when they did.

"Mr Pulton was hardly of my sphere anyway"

"Darcy listen to yourself, your sister is now below him and his wife in every way hat society judges these things"

Darcy sat down again, the anger draining out of him.

"You are correct, of course"

"They will not be accepted in the first circles and unless they acquire an estate they will be unlikely to rejoin any level of decent society. You will likely be less welcome despite your wealth and connections, if you continue to acknowledge the connections there are many that will shun you"

"I don't care, I will not give her up"

"Neither will I man, although I am unsure what my mother will say."

"This will likely affect you more than me"

Richard shrugged "I need an heiress, they need not be from the first circles"

"You think to look for a bankers daughter?"

"There are many merchants that are rich enough to buy in to my connections, even with this one. But that is not for the current discussion"

Both gentlemen nodded.

"So the dowry is partly at our discretion, correct" Richard got back to the business at hand

The gentlemen continued to plan how best to confront the couple and what to ask for. They were both hopeful that Wickham would accept a small pay off and leave Georgiana alone. A Gretna wedding had very little that could not be covered up, likely just the one marriage certificate and that could be disposed of. No register usually existed, but Georgiana would be a fallen woman and Darcy did not know what that would do to his sister, and there was no guarantee that Wickham would not come back again and again. Still that was preferable.

Once the gentlemen had spoken of the different possibilities they sat back to await the happy couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, thanks for the reviews already. Some familiar names! Welcome back, hello and Thank you to new names! I have written a rather diverse collection of pnp stories and I know they don't appeal to everyone. I usually like to have a bit of something unexpected in there.**

 **This one is quite calm and easy going. Darcy has a few moments of pride but otherwise there is only a sprinkling of angst.**

 **So obviously this 'what if' has been written before, when I came up with my own idea it was different to what I ended up writing. There may be some character changes you disagree with, if so I apologise. I'll talk more about posting schedules in future chapters!...**

 **Chapter 2 - The happy couple**

Darcy did not think he would sleep but given how much worry and travel he had been doing the last few weeks, he needed it. Richard convinced him to retire early saying he would stay up to watch for a late arrival and wake him if needed.

Richard waited up until the sun went down, with no coach on the horizon he retired, ensuring that there was at least one footman keeping watch in shifts over the night, just in case.

It was well after noon of the following day, that the coach appeared.

Darcy and Richard had decided to wait inside, he was not sure how Georgiana would feel at this point, but if she had not realised her error yet she would know, when her brother was not there to greet her, that she had wronged.

The sound of footsteps were heard and then Georgiana was rushing in. She looked worried but not sad.

"Brother, why are you not outside to greet me?"

Richard and Darcy had agreed that they needed to impress on Georgiana the seriousness of her actions, even though they knew they were taking steps to mitigate the consequences. She was only fifteen but should know better than to act in this way.

They exchanged glances, the fact that she still looked happy about her decision meant that there was little chance of separating the couple without causing a significant amount of pain and potentially a breach that would likely prove irreparable. For Darcy, with so little family left, that was unacceptable.

Richard spoke first

"You cannot expect us to be happy about this situation Georgiana"

She looked down and then at Wickham, who had followed her in to the room. He smiled at Georgiana in what was likely considered winsome but Darcy wanted to smack the smirk off his face. He looked about to speak when Darcy cut in.

"Mrs Young"

The woman in question looked as if she was trying to move away but the footmen had been given strict instructions.

"How a companion can think it acceptable for a woman, not yet out, to spend enough time with a man" he refused to use the moniker of gentleman and saw Wickham bristle "a significant enough time for them to consider themselves in love. And then to consent to an elopement, is beyond my comprehension. You are hereby dismissed from my employ and I will ensure you are unlikely to find a situation amongst my acquaintances after this. I hope whatever compensation Mr Wickham here has promise you for your part in this is worth it. You will leave my property immediately."

The footmen made to lead her away, the shocked look on all of their faces proving they had not expected such swift action.

"But"

"I am sure you have a reason for acting so far outside of propriety, please enlighten me"

"I was only keeping Miss Georgiana happy, that was what you asked of me"

"Are you suggesting that I asked for you to act this way?"

"Well, ... no sir"

She would have said more but Darcy interrupted "are you suggesting that elopement between a lady not out and any man is acceptable genteel behaviour?"

Georgiana blanched

Mrs Younge looked desperately at George

"Answer the question"

"No"

"Then it was your job to prevent such behaviour, not condone it. The absence of such influence, never mind whatever you may or may not have done to encourage this" he waved his hand vaguely at the couple "means your are unsuitable to be a companion to anyone of breeding and if I can help it it will never happen again. Now get out"

"But brother"

Darcy turned to Georgiana, his mask concealing his anger

"Do you believe she should be a companion to a young unmarried maiden after this?"

Georgiana had no answer to that, but then looked up "she can be my companion"

"No"

"But brother"

"No, she is not welcome on Darcy property, you are no longer in need of a companion and so she is dismissed. If you chose to seek her out and re employ her later so be it but she is not to stay a minute longer in my house or on my pay roll." He turned back to Mrs Younge "if you feel the need to seek legal compensation feel free, I am certain the courts would agree that this is a dismissible offence"

Mrs Younge was led away, Georgiana was close to tears and looked ready to run.

"Georgiana" she jumped at Richards gentle tone "I can see what you wish to do, but you have made a choice as if you are a woman now, your actions suggest that you feel ready to behave as a lady and not as a girl, if that is true you cannot run away"

Georgian took a breath and stood taller, stepping closer to Wickham. Darcy tried to conceal his wince, but was not sure he was successful.

Richard nodded and smiled kindly at her

"We obviously have a lot to discuss. Would you care to refresh yourselves?"

Georgiana looked to Wickham, who nodded, and then she looked back

"That would be for the best, the journey has been a long one" she did not elaborate for which Darcy and Richard were grateful.

They rang for the footman and instructed them to take them to the suite of rooms called the green suite for its decorations. Georgiana looked a little surprised, as did Wickham, but they both were led off without a word.

"Well that went well" Richard joked as Darcy shot him a look he held up his hands "no one is dead, we've sent away one of the people responsible for this mess, hopefully she will be cursing Wickham's name as we speak and the footmen we've sent to escort her will be able to provide us with some valuable insight, and if not at least Georgiana now understands how wrong she has acted.

Darcy raked his hand through his hair and rubbed down his face, a habit that only came out when he was feeling vulnerable, it left his hair in disarray and the emotion showed too easily on his face after the move.

"Come, they will likely be an hour. Mrs Reynolds has seen to it that a maid will be close by and will report back. We must just wait"

Georgiana came down about an hour later, Wickham was still resting apparently. Darcy waited in his study for the report from the maid.

"No arguments, Georgiana was upset and asking why you were angry. Mr Wickham suggested you might be upset for not increasing the family consequence and then said that she should come down first to discuss things and she agreed"

Darcy nodded. He hadn't asked them to eavesdrop, but had asked that they report the general goings on. Richard and he needed to know how Wickham was playing things.

"Brother"

Georgiana was effusive in her greeting and Darcy couldn't help but return her enthusiastic embrace. After a moment he gently pushed her away and gestured for her to sit.

"I am sorry to upset you brother, but isn't it desperately romantic?"

"Georgiana, do you understand the gravity of your actions? Their far reaching consequences"

She just looked blank, Richard stepped in.

"Let's start with, where are you thinking you will live?"

Georgiana looked confused.

"Have you even thought about where you will live?"

"Can we not live here?"

"Is that what you thought would happen?" Darcy did not add the biting comment at the end.

"Honestly brother I had not thought about it"

Darcy and Richard exchanged glances, Georgiana looked pensive then ventured.

"I suppose we cannot live here"

"No little one, you cannot live here with that husband"

Richard stepped up before she could formulate an answer

"Have you thought about how you will pay for servants? If you wish for any. Do you wish to be able to entertain any friends? Can you think of many of your acquaintances that will receive you?"

Gerogiana's eyes filled with tears "Will they not?"

"We shall see"

She swiped them away "well I didn't like any of them anyway, they only wish for my attention because they hope for an introduction to you, brother. They all of them have a selfish disdain for the feelings of others. Tis not like I will be missed by them, or you. You are no better brother. You packed me off to school as soon as father was in the ground and then when that finished you packed me off to Ramsgate with someone you now say is unfit. Did you ever once think to ask me what I felt or if I wanted to..."

A sob shuddered through her and she turned. Darcy expected her to run away but she merely walked to the window, as Darcy himself would when discomforted, after a moment she turned, raised her chin and looked at her guardians.

Darcy was stunned, is that how she felt?

Richard nudged him, he mouthed later then turned to Georgiana.

"Has he treated you well?"

"Of course he has cousin, he loves me. He will always treat me well. Brother you must not worry about that"

Darcy let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't as confident about the assurances for the future but at least his fears had been laid to rest. With an effort Darcy turned his mind away from Georgiana's accusations and back to his main concerns.

"Georgiana, shall we return to the initial question? What plans had you for where to live. Mr Wickham does not have a residence"

"I do not care where we live, as long as we are together"

Darcy tried to stop his eyes rolling, Richard was less successful and jumped in with.

"Georgiana, if you..."

Darcy put his hand out to stop the words that were about to come out of Richard. He agreed, she could not act like a child anymore if she was to manage a household, but pointing it out to the fifteen year old would likely result in sulking. The irony of that being childish behaviour would be lost on her.

"What did you want to happen now?" Darcy asked instead.

"I want you to be happy for me"

"The circumstances of your marriage make that difficult, but you are my sister and I will always love you. That is not the question I was asking however. You cannot be unaware that you need to figure out what to do with this new life you have chosen. Your options are more limited than they once were but I would still like to know what you wish for"

"I would like to live somewhere, with my George, and... and be happy"

"London? Bath? The country?" Georgiana just looked blank, Darcy could feel his ire rising "Did you want Mr Wickham to take orders or were you hoping for an estate for him to run? Where would that come from? Was he going to continue to study the law, despite him finding it unprofitable last time. Heaven help me Gerogiana please tell me you have at least thought of the future. You are not so young that you don't realise that people need places to live and money to live on."

Darcy had let his frustration run away with him, he had taught his sister better than that, hadn't he?

Georgiana looked on wide eyed.

"I think we should have this conversation with George" she finally ventured in a small voice.

Richard sighed, concealing his frustration marginally better than Darcy. Clearly Georgiana had thought nothing beyond marriage, and happily ever after.

"We shall be in the study when he is ready for he discussion"

The gentlemen left the stunned girl, who was just now realising the magnitude of the decision she had made.

"Damn Darcy, had she not learnt anything at that expensive school?"

Once out of Georgiana's earshot the gentlemen made clear their frustrations.

"I have indulged her, she has not been made to be aware of matters of money or the like. No more than the basics that the school taught her. That was part of the reason for her sojourn to Ramsgate. Mrs Younge was supposed to be teaching her about the running a of a household and the costings associated with it." Darcy made a scoffing noise "I highly doubt she has been taught anything at all"

"Darcy, I did not mean that this was your fault."

"No Richard, but I feel it none the less" both gentlemen paused "but now is not the time"

"She will be unlikely to leave him voluntarily"

Darcy sighed, his hand raking through his hair, leaving it all the more unkempt.

"We could make her see what type of man he is"

Darcy shook his head "his hooks are in deep, she is not coming out of this without a significant hit to her reputation either way. If we try to pull her away chances are she'll run and we will lose her. All he then has to do is send demands every so often and we will pay. He knows us too well"

Richard nodded "he could run, and still get money from us. I think you are right, we have to come up with a way of keeping communication lines open, that way we can keep an eye on them, ensure Gerogiana's well being"

They talked some more, discussing the possibilities. None were great, all would cost Darcy more than he wished to give, but for his sister he would do anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, so impressed with how many people have reviewed already thanks guys! Too many to shout out but I'll try and reply to the reviews individually.**

 **So, for those that have followed my stories before I tend to post quite regularly, although I cannot guarantee daily as I have done in the past. I often update a few chapters at a time so keep an eye out for jumps, although I am heavily editing as I go. That being said feel free to point of grammatical or regency errors, I am far from an expert at either. My fab regency faux-pas so far was 'under the radar' as a phrase! Oops. Surprisingly hard to write dialog without ok, which is of course, not regency speak.**

 **anyway, I am digressing. The story is maybe two chapters from being completed so I'll be writing as well as posting and should keep up without leaving you all hanging. :)**

 **Chapter 3 - A deal**

Darcy and Richard had little time to discuss options, now they had resolved that Georgiana would be unlikely to give up Wickham, they had to figure out the best way to keep her safe and him in line. They looked up at the sound of a knock and bade the couple to enter. Wickham was the first to speak.

"Well, lads. This is pleasant. All here again"

Darcy and Richard exchanged looks, both recognising the other's wish to strike out at the insolent tone, both discarding in favour of being the better man.

"We have been asking Georgiana what she wishes to do next. She said to talk to you"

Wickham smiled "Well as much as I would love to be on our way, start our married lives, I'll need some ready blunt to keep my lovely wife here in the manner to which she deserves"

Georgiana giggled and it took all of Darcy's gentlemanly restraint not to groan, he focussed on the task at hand and played his first move.

"Well, you obviously were not paying much attention when the will was read, although come to think of it the part about Georgiana was after your payout, was it not?"

Wickham had gone very still eyes moving from Richard to Darcy and back again.

"How so?" He asked, slowly after a few minutes silence.

"Georgiana's dowry is conditional, part is from the Darcy coffer, 'tis true, that ten thousand is a husbands property"

Wickham grinned

"But the other twenty is Fitzwilliam money, our mothers dowry, invested for her daughter's future."

Wickham shrugged "so what does that mean?"

"Well it means you have a choice"

Darcy turned to Georgiana.

"Can you remember visiting the house in Herefordshire?"

Georgiana looked confused

"No, you might be too young to remember. Well my grandfather purchased an extra estate which was supposed to go to my uncle, unfortunately my uncle never produced an heir and so it came to me on my uncles's death. I never bothered to visit as I had not long since inherited Pemberley and had my hands full. So it has been empty since the last tenants moved out"

He paused and looked at the couple, who were looking confused

"You may wonder why I am bothering to tell you this. My proposition is this. Either you can walk away with ten thousand pounds and see where it gets you, how long, how far and where. The rest of the twenty thousand, which Richard and I have control over unless we approve the suitor by the by" Darcy was not above taking an amount of satisfaction in Wickhams look of surprise and annoyance "That will be held in trust for your children. Or you can make your home in Herefordshire. Half of your ten" he nodded at Wickham "can go with you, and the rest will be as a purchase for the estate. Half of Georgiana's twenty will pay for the estate also, and we will put the rest aside for your children, under Georgiana's control."

Georgiana's face lit up

"Oh George, you will have your own estate, just as you have always wished"

Wickham did not look so impressed

"Why do I think it is not that easy?"

"The steward will remain, he has run the estate for ten years and I will not have him removed. I will continue to pay his wages and Georgiana's maid will come also. She can talk to Mrs Reynolds and they will choose a housekeeper, also from Darcy staff"

"So you will send people to spy on me?"

"Oh George, it will not be like that. I can chose someone who will help me keep house, I would so like to have someone around I can trust" Georgiana looked up at Wickham's face, hand on his arm, face alight with happiness at this turn of events.

"How big is the estate?"

Darcy tried not to grin in triumph, he was interested.

"It is currently only earning about one thousand per annum, almost half of the lands are unoccupied and the potential is to double that if not more. You may find the need for some initial outlays, from your share of the dowry of course, but if you can get the unoccupied farms filled by next spring your following year should be very profitable"

Wickham looked thoughtful

"And you are just giving me the estate?"

"No, I am selling it to you for half of Georgiana's dowry."

Wickham knew this was a good deal. A property with one thousand per annum and potential for two would be worth a good deal more than Darcy was offering it to him for.

"There is a stipulation."

Wickham sighed "of course there is"

"The estate will pass to Georgiana's children, when the oldest male comes of age. If you should have no children it will revert to Darcy name when the Darcy children come of age" he didn't add that he was worried about finding a wife to produce said children.

"What" Wickham exploded up out of the chair "you cannot just give me an estate for a few years and then take it away again"

Darcy and Richard just stood looking at him. Georgiana rose and placed a hand on his arm.

"George, it will be alright"

He shook her off and Darcy and Richard tensed, ready to move forward if he even looked like he would raise a hand to her. A second later and he had calmed down. Darcy and Richard exchanged a look, interesting!

"Georgiana dearest, why don't you find Mrs Reynolds and ask her about the potential candidates for housekeeper"

"Oh yes, that is an excellent notion" Georgiana appeared to be all smiles and excitement

Once she had left, Wickham turned to the others

"Why would you do this?"

Darcy hauled him out of his chair and pressed him against the wall

"Believe me I do not want to, if it were up to me you would be buried by now" Darcy hissed at him "and believe you me if you harm one hair on her head I will do just that"

"Easy Darcy" Richard placed a hand on his arm and he let Wickham go

"In answer to your question what's done is done. I cannot forgive you for this but I will make damn sure that she gets to live a proper life, even if you have stolen the best chances of that from her. She has no idea of the consequences of this choice, but you were relying on that we're you not? "

Wickham actually looked a little guilty

"Honestly Darcy, I thought you would just pay me off and make me leave"

"Is that what you wished for? Ruin a girls prospects for life and go free with as much money as you dared ask for?"

Wickham shrugged and Darcy hit him, not enough to knock him out but enough for him to go down. Richard chuckled but moved to stop further blows, there was no need, one was enough for Darcy.

Richard hauled him up and sat him in a chair. Darcy rubbed his knuckles and spoke down to Wickham.

"You think life as a landowner is easy, and I dare say some of the peers will make it seem so, but you now have charge of an estate that is in need of some intense attention to turn a profit. Poor stewardship will result in empty farms which will reduce your income. You now cannot leave an area when your debts get too high so if you wish to continue to receive food and other essentials from the local town you need to ensure your credit is good. You are also set at an address so if you raise gambling debts or debts of honour those men will know where to find you."

Darcy had been ticking off the list on his fingers, he paused letting the last thought sink in.

"You, my friend, will have to ensure that you can honour these debts or find yourself at their mercy. I will supplement nothing. The moment Georgiana wishes it she is welcome to come back here, you are not. Her portion of the dowry comes with her as do the staff paid for with Darcy money. The estate will remain under your care, with the aid of the steward until her child or mine are old enough then you will find yourself with whatever you have managed to save and nothing else."

Darcy paused and turned to Wickham, who was looking rather nervous at this point

"Am I making myself clear?"

Wickham's eyes narrowed "I should have guessed you were not being as generous as your offer seemed"

Richard growled. "It's more than you deserve and don't you forget it"

Wickham looked at Richard, who bent close to his face and his voice dropped and was menacing "make no mistake, my preferred action is to run you through, I know plenty of men that will do so with very little inconvenience to myself"

Wickham paled

"you are being given a chance, one chance and the last chance you will ever get from us. Do you understand?"

Wickham nodded, his face showing his understanding, he suddenly thought that he may have gone too far this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n I want to apologise for a few things. I write on my iPad, it has an odd tendency to correct 'the' to 'he', it cannot seem to spell Georgiana, and there is not a great spell checker on it. My computer has an American spell checker which, as a Brit, I cannot use. So my errors are all self corrected, inevitably I miss some. Forgive me? :)**

 **another overwhelmingly positive set of reviews thanks guys, you are the best!**

 **disclaimer: I am no Jane Austen! I am just borrowing some awesome characters and having some fun with them!**

 **Chapter 4 - A realisation and a release.**

Georgiana took Mrs Reynolds recommendation in the form of Mrs White. Mrs White was about fourty and her husband had died recently. She had been wanting to move on but did not wish to leave the Darcy employ. She was more than happy to take the job of housekeeper for the young Georgiana and Georgiana was grateful to her for leaving her native Derbyshire.

The Wickhams planned to leave a week later. Messages had been sent to prepare the house for occupancy. Mrs White had talked with Georgiana and travelled ahead along with an under gardener, who was happy to move to take on the promotion of head gardener. Georgiana's maid had gone also to see to the mistresses rooms and to help Mrs White get the household set up.

Mrs Reynolds had spent the week in conference with Georgiana as a means of teaching her about how to run the house, which everyone now realised she was sorely lacking. Georgiana came out of these meetings looking pale, clearly trying to come to grips with the enormity of her new role. She showed her Darcy spirit for she never complained about her new responsibilities or shied away from them. Darcy knew she was scared, for Mrs Reynolds had told him her reactions during their consultations. Outwardly however the only sign of difficulty was her silence before and after these meetings and she had spontaneously embraced Darcy tightly and for a good many minutes after the first meeting. They had not properly spoken about it, for Wickham seemed to always be there.

A day or so before she was due to leave Darcy found her in the music room, silent tears pouring down her face.

"God God, what is the matter" Darcy came charging in to the room, fearing the worst and planning his move if so.

"Oh brother, I am so sorry"

Darcy was confused. Georgiana had spent very little time talking to him, apart from to thank him for his gift of the estate and to talk on mundane matters. Darcy found it hard not to be cross at her lack of perspicacity when it came to the poor choice, not just for her but for their family.

"For what?" The question came out more harsh than necessary, but he had been waiting for an apology and was angry that it had taken her so long to realise there was something to apologise for.

She flinched and gestured towards a letter

.

 _Georgiana_

 _How could you behave in such a way to shame your mother and father so? A most alarming report reached my ears that you have eloped with a servants son. I am sure this report must be a scandalous falsehood but I resolved to write to you immediately just in case it is true._

 _How could you run off with a man like that, a man with no respect for honour or decency and of inferior birth of no importance in the world? Your marriage should connect our noble family with others not disgrace us in such a way. Is this man to be my nephew it is not to be borne. Honour decorum and decency should forbid it. If it is true you have shamed your family name and polluted the shades of Pemberley. You will be censured and slighted by every one and your name will no longer be connected to ours, none of us shall speak it again._

 _I knew I should have pressed my point when your brother insisted you remain in his household. This torrid affair would never have happened if you had been under my care. He is obviously not fit to be your guardian and I will make my point known to him! He has allowed such a fall from grace and he will be involved in your disgrace. I will advise him to cast you off, for who will connect themselves with a gentleman who cannot keep his sister from the clutches of a rake and a fortune hunter such as the likes of that reprobate, I shall not speak his name!_

 _His only chance at redemption in the eyes of society is to denounce you and marry well, although who will do so is beyond me. I will no longer allow my Anne to marry him, no matter the wishes of his mother._

 _I am ashamed to call you family_

 _Lady Catherine de Bourgh._

.

Darcy sighed. The sentiment was poorly expressed, and he was now dreading what the woman had written in the letter addressed to himself, probably lying on a platter in his study. However this was likely the reaction of many of the people of his acquaintance, many more of the ton would feel such. Despite this, he found himself wishing to comfort his sister and could not resist putting his arm around her like she was a little girl again.

"Is what she says true? Have I shamed our parents?" She dissolved in to tears.

"Shhhhh, it will be alright little one"

"Have I affected your chances at marriage?"

Darcy still did not say anything other than soothing noises, how could he? He refused to lie to her.

"It has. I can tell. You cannot tell an untruth and so you are not saying anything"

Darcy sighed, she knew him too well.

"I am sorry to have caused you trouble. I did not mean any harm and you have been so kind to us and now Aunt Catherine wants nothing more to do with me and you and you might never find someone to marry and it is all my fault" she dissolved in to sobs again and Darcy drew her closer.

"The loss of Lady Catherine's company is hardly worth crying about"

Georgiana gave a sniff and a laugh and Darcy smiled.

"What's done is done. I may not be happy about it but I will make the best, and so shall you"

"Maybe you should do as Lady Catherine suggests? I have chosen this and cannot undo it. You, brother, did not. If cutting me should help you, why not? You will need to find someone soon"

Darcy smiled a sad smile "I could no more cast you out than I could myself. You are my family and I will stand by you. What care I for the opinion of people like Lady Catherine?"

"How are you not angry at me?"

Darcy looked in to her eyes, she seemed older than her fifteen years suddenly. For a moment he mourned the loss of his little sister and was going to say something soothing, but no, she had made this choice and there was not much he could do to shield her from the life she had chosen. He decided for the truth.

"I am angry." Darcy paused and her eyes filled with tears again, none fell this time "I am angry at myself for not checking Mrs Younge's references. I am angry at Wickham for imposing himself on you. I am angry for not telling you of his character and for not teaching you to know better. I am angry that you did not think to tell me of what was happening in Ramsgate and that you seem to have made an adult choice without much thought to the consequences." He sighed again "and I am angry that I did not come to see you when I had planned, I may have stopped this. So you see I am angry at a lot of people, yourself included, but it does not follow that I will treat you as less than my sister"

Georgiana sobbed again "I hate that you blame yourself"

Darcy smiled a sad smile "I cannot help that"

"You are the kindest and best brother. I have acted like a silly little girl and that is my burden to bear"

They stayed there for a while longer, both trying to take the blame on themselves. The conversation was cathartic and Darcy felt less angry by the end of it. Georgiana finally realised the folly of her decision but was resolved to make the best of it and Darcy felt proud of her for the first time since this business began. Darcy did not share his concerns about Wickham as a husband but he did warn her that he had reason to mistrust him. Georgiana promised to keep in touch and would send him word if she needed assistance.

Prior to the Wickhams departure Darcy had warned Wickham of his precariously respectable situation and was pleased to see the determination in his new brothers eyes.

Maybe, just maybe, he could make something of himself.

Richard stayed only a few nights at Pemberley. Enough to ensure that the heavy drinking session they engaged in after the Wickhams left was only the one night and beyond that Darcy was filling his days with work and not pining.

Darcy only managed to stay in Pemberley until the end of the month and then had to leave. The house was too big and too full of memories to be anything other than painful for the time being. He felt Georgiana's loss acutely and was prone to bouts of depressed spirits.

He had made arrangements for the autumn harvest, as best he could in advance, and there was not much left to do. He sent notice of his departure to his London Town house and then made a move. He was dreading the little season and the potential gossip from his sister's elopement. He found himself hoping for some true scandal to eclipse his own families concerns. Surely the Prince Reagent had taken a new mistress or the Duke of somewhere had compromised a wealthy tradesman's daughter.

He laughed at himself for hoping for such things and turned his mind to more productive topics as he prepared to return to London.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a quicky**

 **Chapter** **5 - London scandals**

London was always going to be difficult for Darcy, even without his sister's situation he disliked London. Oh he participated in the ton and had many an acquaintance but he was not a fan of the intrigues and games that were played there. Now he needed to make more of an effort than before, if only to discover how badly his family name had been affected.

It did not help that Richard's older sister was entering her confinement with her first child and Lady Lucia Fitzwilliam, the Countess of Matlock was staying with her. The gossips will be wondering if the Matlock's will stand with the Darcy's or not. Darcy had not heard from Richard about how his parents had reacted but likely that was due to him being kept busy by the war office. The two weeks he had spent at Pemberley were extra leave and he would need to make up some time if he hoped to be promoted again any time soon.

Without their support, or censure, the ton would likely be split. Some would censure his family for this connection regardless of the support of the House of Matlock, some would wait and see. He was not sure what he hoped for, but for a chance at marrying well he required some approval within the ton. For his children also he had to try.

.

On arrival at Whites for dinner he noted no great difference. Bingley was in town and was his usual jovial self along with a number of other friends from their Cambridge days. These men were their usual selves.

He did notice a few gentlemen avoiding him, some going as far as talking to Bingley but not to him. Them being the only two bachelors in the group. Clearly there would be some issues, but if they were solely in the form of matchmaking parents avoiding his acquaintance he could not lament the change. He chuckled to himself as he considered penning a letter of thanks to Wickham, but then sobered at the idea he was taking amusement from his sister's folly.

The next day he was unsurprised by Bingley dropping in

"Darcy how was your summer?"

Darcy sent him a quizzical look

Bingleys smile dropped from his face "oh I am sorry, Caroline said something had happened to Georgiana, but it sounded like gossip and so I did not listen to the details"

"My sister was persuaded to elope with Mr Wickham"

"Oh Darce, I am sorry, no wonder Caroline was in such an uproar"

Darcy's smile was wary "what did she say?"

"You know how she goes on about scandal. I honestly did not pay much attention. She was bemoaning the loss of your society. She has set her sights on one of Hursts acquaintances, poor man"

"Well something good has come out of this mess then."

Bingley laughed "yes, you need not fear for her attention anymore"

"I would appreciate you finding out what the gossip is, it is not as if I can call upon these ladies."

Bingley groaned "That means joining my sister for morning calls"

Darcy gave him a grim smile

"Alright. But you must help me with something"

Darcy nodded, this was likely the reason for the call anyway.

"I am looking to lease an estate, I am hoping to be in by Michaelmas and I would like your advice and if you have the time to visit me when I go. I trust your judgement and so few of our friends are actually running their estates already."

Darcy winced at the reminder of his father's death and his early promotion to estate owner

"Of course Bingley, but you might not wish for my visit after you hear what the gossips have to say about your connection to me"

"Tosh! I would not be where I am without you, I will not turn my back now"

Darcy smiled and clapped him on the back "thank you old friend"

They talked on inconsequential matters and then Bingley left to see if his sister was receiving visitors that day.

.

The news was mixed. Caroline Bingley was quite vocal about how far the Darcy's had fallen, clearly not caring if the Matlocks would support the connection or not. Bingley apologised profusely as he related some of Caroline's more colourful commentary. The exclamations of

"To think I might have been intimately connected with such a sister, had things progressed his year, as I am certain they would have. I will have to make sure that Mr Darcy knows he is no longer an option for me"

Was one that mortified both Darcy and Bingley.

Many of the women of Caroline's circle agreed with her sentiments but Bingley reported a few that were unwilling to participate in that particular discussion and actively pursued a change of subject. Thankfully the summer left a few choices of topics of scandal for these ladies to converse on.

Darcy found many gentlemen of his standing, landowners and peerage alike who, tried to avoid his company. Although few actually went as far as cutting him or openly disdaining the connection. Many of his acquaintance amongst the ton seemed reluctant to commit either way, likely awaiting the actions of the house of Matlock.

The news that Mr Wickham was now a 'respectable' landowner, albeit one without a London abode, was enough to mitigate most of the critics. That he was known to have received a gentleman's education helped. Georgiana now being sixteen, an age where some married through design, also served to aid in the general idea that such a marriage could be accepted.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N . Loving the reviews guys. all the suppositions and thoughts make me chuckle and think in equal measures.**

 **Some of you are very harsh on poor Georgiana, quite deservedly I agree. She is being ridiculous in her romantic notions, but who wasn't at 15? :) I thought a lot about where to send the two of them and how to play it. I think Darcy could have cut her off but he is too noble to do that to his family, small as it is, even if it was deserved. That being decided his choices have all been made to try and make the connection respectable. Like he did with Lydia he needed Wickham to have a respectable enough career, and landowner is a better choice for his sister. Life won't be easy for them, I may swing back to them to see how it goes, but she has realised that her choices had further reaching consequences than she originally realised.**

 **some of you are wondering if they are at Netherfield. Probably my error but Herefordshire is a different country to Hertfordshire. We Brits like to confuse things with counties that sound similar. sorry for the confusion.**

 **im quite busy for the next couple of weeks, I'll try and get chunks of the story up but there might be bits of time between them! It will all come up though so stick with me!...**

 **Chapter 6 - Two single gentlemen, of good fortune, possibly in want of wives.**

 _Steeple house_

 _near Ledbury_

 _county Herefordshire_

 _My dearest brother_

 _Things are well here. Herefordshire is a charming county, I must confess I do prefer Derbyshire but I believe I will like it here better than any other I have visited. I know you are worried so I will mention that Mr Wickham has settled in well and treats me well also. I may have been foolish in the speed of my choice but I do believe he cares for me and wish for you to fear not._

 _The steward, Mr Peters has many questions for him and he is occupied most of the day. He has purchased a gelding which he tours the estate on. I have never seen him more pleased than on the days where by he did something useful or helped one of the tenants._

 _I must confess to finding the life of mistress harder work than I had thought. The tenants are few but they have many needs after so long without aid. My days are filled with work to ensure that their needs are taken care of. We do not have a full staff at home and there are many tasks that I am called upon to help with that would otherwise have been taken care of at Pemberley. I find myself... But no! I shall not complain. I must learn to live with my choices. Once the estate is more stable we may hire more help and I shall be more content._

 _The neighbours are friendly, although there are not many of my previous station there are many that I shall become friends with who I might not have had the pleasure of meeting. Mrs Taylor, the rectors wife, is fast becoming a close friend. She knows of my folly and is most supportive of my intention to make the best of things._

 _I must close for now. I depend upon you to tell me truthfully how you fare. I am so sorry for any hardship I may have caused you in society. I feel ashamed that my society here seems so accepting._

 _All my love_

 _Georgiana_

.

Darcy read his letter with mixed emotions. He was pleased that Georgiana was getting on well in society, he had no doubt that it was not the upper levels of society that he was used to, but if they were pleasing to his sister he was content. He was relieved that Wickham continued to act the gentleman, he still wondered how long it would last, but he had hope. He also had to admit to himself that he was pleased she was finding the life harder work than expected. It would help her to come to terms with her decision.

After a month in London he wanted to leave. There were a few gentlemen who sought his attention, hoping he would chose a wife from the limited available and they were unbearable in their pursuit. The fact that they pointed out his prospects were limited at the same time as pushing a daughter or beige on him make him more angry than ever. There were only a very few that openly snubbed him, however he heard whispers and gossips giggling almost wherever he went.

When Bingley came to say he had found a few country houses to look at Darcy was only too glad to go with him.

Bingley had selected a very fine looking house called Netherfield park and intended on taking possession as soon as it could be arranged. Darcy only had to face a few more weeks in London and then would be gone. He breathed a sigh of relief at the thought.

.

The residents of Hertfordshire were all a flutter to learn that a rich gentlemen from the north had taken Netherfield. His name was mentioned half a dozen times in any one call between the resident gentry of the neighbourhood of Meryton.

Mrs Bennet was no exception, many would suggest that she was the most vocal on this subject, but then she did have five unmarried daughters to worry over. This neighbourhood had an excess of unmarried girls and a paucity of eligible gentlemen. Any new people were met with pleasant anticipation for any single gentleman of good fortune must be in want of a wife. Who better to provide said wife than the mother of five marriageable daughters each with their own charms? Beauty, wit, morality, good humour or a lively disposition. One of her daughters was sure to catch the eye of the new gentleman. She would talk about it as a certainty to all who cared to listen.

With that decided she began to suggest her husband should visit him, her first entreaties were met with resistance but she would not be worn down. Twas not until the morning after Mr Bingley's arrival in the neighbourhood that Mr Bennet, who took delight in vexing his wife, did admit to making such a call.

The manner of declaring thus was such to provide more amusement and the reaction of his wife was all that he desired.

Elizabeth Bennet would like to claim that the new gentleman in the neighbourhood was not worth her attention, and comparatively she was certainly more able to converse on alternative topics, although she would be lying if she claimed she wasn't at all intreagued. However, like her father, she enjoyed making others believe otherwise and she was not above teasing her sister on occasion.

"Jane, you look especially lovely tonight, are you making an effort for Mr Hadley? He has just stopped wearing his black I understand"

Jane giggled, Mr Hadley was almost as old as her father, "Elizabeth, you must know that there are to be new neighbours at the assembly"

"Are there dear sister? And how might you know about this?"

"Oh Lizzie, I know you are more interested than you make out, if you wish for an exclamation you would much better be having this discussion with mama, or Lydia"

Elizabeth laughed, foiled at her own game, and pinned the last of the ribbons in her sisters hair.

"There, now the new gentleman is bound to fall in love with you and it will not matter how much Lydia longs to be the first of us to be married. Although if the rumours are true and he brings twelve ladies we may all be in trouble"

The sisters giggled and made their way downstairs to wait for the carriage, both talking more on the delights to be had at a local dance.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N. Just in case you got an update saying I had posted a new chapter earlier, I had actually updated 3 to correct a couple of errors, thanks for pointing them out. :)**

 **I wont write more, I'll just crack on with an update!...**

 **Chapter 7 - Oh the joys of dancing**

The Meryton assembly started off as all Meryton assemblies did. The musicians were lively, although their technical ability was not quite that of London circles. However the dancers were more than ready to enjoy the revelry even with some minor deficiencies, the enthusiasm more than made up for it.

Jane, as always, was solicited to dance within moments of entering, Lydia was not far behind. Elizabeth had a steady stream of applications but would often defer to one of the other young ladies as she did not like to see friends of hers sat back for more dances than necessary.

The Bingley party arrived after the third dance had just begun and his arrival was enough to cause the musicians to pause in surprise and the whole room hushed. Twas only a moment but it was enough to put the whole party on edge, Darcy in particular felt the weight of the eyes on him reminding him of his time in London, he stiffened imagining censure all around. Caroline chose to believe that everyone was awed by the superior personages in their midst, Louisa felt it was likely unmannerly curiosity in which opinion she was joined by Bingley, although the latter was quick to forgive this slip. Hurst barely noticed as his eyes sought the refreshment table.

Bingley was quick to talk to Sir William, who stepped forward to welcome the newcomers.

Mrs Bennet gathered her girls.

"What a fine gentlemen girls. The one speaking with Sir William is Mr Bingley, is he not handsome?"

Lizzie almost giggled at the reverence in her mother's voice.

"Do you know aught of the other members of the party?" Lizzie was not above enquiring

"Oh yes my dear. The two ladies are his sisters, or so lady Lucas tells me. I am told there is a single gentleman who is called Mr Darcy and a Mr hurst who is married to one of his sisters,"

"Do you know which one mama?" Lydia was not being very subtle in her questioning and Lizzie tried to move to block the stare of her younger sister, even though it mean she herself could no longer look.

"I believe the taller one is Mr Darcy"

"Better and better" Jane murmured for Lizzies ears only.

Lydia and Kitty were soon claimed for the next dance and Bingley took to the floor with Charlotte Lucas, which Mrs Bennet had a few words to say about. However she was mollified by his approaching their party soon after for an introduction and for immediately soliciting Jane's hand for the next set.

"How wonderful that you like to dance Mr Bingley, for we are all mighty fond of it here in Meryton"

"There is nothing I like better" declared Mr Bingley, will all appearance of good humour and happy manners.

"And your friend?" Mrs Bennet asked, none too subtly.

"Oh I am sorry, allow me to present Mr Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire"

Darcy looked a little startled at being addressed so but bowed and murmured the usual pleasantries before moving away, pointedly not asking anyone to dance.

Mrs Bennet was just about to say something loud about the rudeness of said gentleman when Lady Lucas moved closer and lowered her voice

"Do you not recognise the name Mrs Bennet?"

Mrs Bennet shook her head

"I believe the Darcy family has lately been subject to a scandal. The younger sister has recently run off with the son of a servant, if you could believe it. Of course Mr Darcy has paid the man a sufficient sum to make him respectable but many of the ton are cutting his acquaintance"

Mrs Bennet's answer was less hushed and Lizzie wanted to be swallowed up by the floor

"I care not for how the ton may gossip or treat such an event but did you see him walk away without offering to dance Lady Lucas? I have never met with such a proud, disagreeable man. Who is he to think himself above our company!"

That Darcy heard such exclamations was likely and Lizzie did her best to usher her mother further away.

Darcy, for his part, had been shocked by such a speech. At first he had felt only the insult and poor manners of speaking so loud but after a moment the content hit him. Here was a selection of gentry, lower status granted but still gentry, that seemed more bothered about his actions than his past. He was stuck with the thought: who was he to judge them for their country manner, shouldn't he embrace the possibility of people who would overlook his families disgrace.

At a break in the set he employed Bingley to help him make amends and they approached Mrs Bennet soon after

"Mrs Bennet, forgive me for walking away earlier. I am not fond of dancing. However I would very much appreciate an introduction to your family"

Mrs Bennet was shocked but performed the introduction of the daughters who were nearby.

He bowed to each in turn then asked "Is Mr Bennet in attendance?"

"Why yes" she was still a little off balance by the application

Mr Darcy expressed a wish of being introduced and Mrs Bennet complied with alacrity.

That being done she left the gentlemen to converse.

Mr Darcy found himself pleasantly surprised. Mr Bennet was well read and had a dry wit which would keep any man entertained. Through him he was introduced to a Mr Goulding and his son, who both were very knowledgable about politics and a Mr long who had traveled extensively in his youth. The conversation was varied and interesting.

"Father, I am surprised you are still present in the ball room"

"Lizzie, what brings you to the gentleman's corner?"

"You know I can only talk of lace for so long"

Mr Bennet laughed, "Of course daughter, and we are monopolising and eligible gentleman are we not?"

Lizzie tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"Well young Mr Goulding and Mr Darcy, I believe if you hide here much longer you will have our wives descending on us. I believe Lizzie is trying to warn us of the imminent arrival. Maybe we should avoid such an eventuality by sending you off for a dance or two. That should be enough to defer the enemy engagement? Would you agree Lizzie?"

She nodded in agreement

The gentlemen laughed, Darcy was not terribly happy but did not wish to insult his new friends.

William Goulding cleared his throat "Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the honour?"

Lizzie smiled her acceptance and was just about to turn away when she was addressed by her father

"Mr Darcy does not like to talk of lace either Lizzie, perhaps you could suggest a few suitable ladies for him to consider?"

Lizzie looked a little startled but accepted and walked with Mr Darcy closer to the dance floor. Elizabeth was not sure what to make of the gentleman. His first impression was that of haughty disdain but he had taken her mother's ill mannered words and reacted with contrition, going so far as to spend some time talking with her mother before moving to join the gentlemen. She loved dancing and was not sure she understood a gentleman that avoided it so. It showed a conceited sort of disdain for the feelings of the ladies in a party. It was hard for a lady to observe young gentlemen choosing not to dance when they would wish to and could not ask themselves.

She was certain her father esteemed him as he had been more animated than she usually saw him at these events. She decided that he may make an interesting addition to the neighbourhood but she was not at all disposed to welcome him with enthusiasm. He would have to earn his place. She thought about what her mother had heard about a scandal, she did not read the gossip rags but was interested none the less, now that the gentleman was amongst them. She would not ask of course, and she knew it would not change how she treated the gentleman.

She realised her mind had been so busy that she had not said anything for the time it had taken her and her quiet companion to reach the edge of the dance floor.

She pointed through the crowd.

"My sister Jane, whom you see dancing there, will not talk of ribbons or lace. She is universally kind and will be happy to discuss anything you chose. Care of animals is something she is particularly fond of, our dog just had puppies and they are particularly enchanting to my sister. If you are not fond of conversation whilst dancing I would recommend my other sister Mary." Elizabet paused pointing her out at the side of the dance floor. "She would benefit from the consequence of being chosen also. I would just warn you not to bring up fordyces sermons or try to debate morality"

Darcy chuckled

"If you would rather steer clear of the Bennets, hard to do as there are so many of us, then my good friend Miss Lucas is sensible and particularly knowledgable about the tactics of our naval fleet, or she is able to debate chess tactics well"

"Would you class yourself as a suitable dance partner" Darcy was a little startled at the comment coming out of his mouth.

Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow "oh no sir, I am far more likely to discuss lace and ribbons merely for knowing that you dislike it so"

And with a laugh she would have left him had he not stopped her and asked for an introduction to Mary. Lizzie smiled in approval at his choice and performed the introductions. Her hand was claimed by Mr Goulding and she took to the floor.

After a pleasant, albeit quiet, dance with Miss Mary Bennet, Darcy looked around for Elizabeth but could not locate her. He decided it was time to dance with Bingley's sisters and so solicited them for the next dances.

After those were over, a chore rather than a pleasure, Darcy returned to the corner to find Mr Bennet and Mr Goulding debating the merits of crop rotation. There he would have stayed if Mr Bennet had not pointed out that only dancing with one Meryton lady would likely lead to speculation.

He sighed and asked Mr Bennet whom he would recommend.

"Did my Lizzie not give you enough choices?"

"Oh that she did, but I am curious if you agree with her assessment"

"I have to say I am more likely to be less tolerant. All young ladies are silly and ignorant and so make for trying dancing partners. My eldest two are more tolerable than most. I was surprised that Lizzie introduced you to Mary."

Darcy smiled "I believe she rightfully understood that I prefer to converse but a little on the dance floor and she felt miss Mary would meet that expectation.

"Ah yes, that she would. Well I suggest you go in to the fray yourself, I see my wife looking this way and she will likely partner you with one of my younger daughters who are neither sensible nor silent"

Darcy was a little surprised at Mr Bennet disparaging his daughters so, but was grateful for the warning for Mrs Bennet was indeed making her way over, a very young girl in tow.

Darcy hurried to the other side of the dance floor where Bingley was talking to the eldest Miss Bennet, whom Darcy had to agree was very pretty although she did seem to smile an awful lot. As he walked he was caught by the dancing eyes of Miss Elizabeth, who was laughing at something her partner said as he led her from the dance that was just ending. The brightness and intelligence in those eyes rendered her face uncommonly interesting and she walked with a grace that was not often met with. He altered his path deciding that she would make an excellent dance partner, despite her threat of discussing lace.

"Miss Elizabeth, might I have the honour of the next set?"

Elizabeth turned her eyes upon him

"Why Mr Darcy, I had thought I had explained why that was unlikely to be a pleasant experience"

"I believe I shall take my chances"

Elizabeth smiled "If you insist sir, I should be delighted."

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"I have just acquired this new ribbon that becomes me rather well, do you not think?"

Darcy smiled "you were being serious then?"

"When it comes to ribbon, I am always serious sir"

That actually elicited a chuckle and Elizabeth could not hold her expression and laughed herself.

"I am happy to oblige you with any opinion you desire on ribbons or other " he paused "ummm items that decorate a ladies dress"

Elizabeth smiled again

"Fear not sir, I am afraid one sentence on ribbons is all I can tolerate. How long have you been in Hertfordshire?"

"But one day"

"And Mr Bingley insisted on attendance at an assembly? Oh my, I hope you had not travelled far?"

"Only from London"

"A very easy distance"

"Indeed"

The dance separated them for a moment and when they came back together Darcy had not thought of anything more to say, usually he would lapse in to silence, too much talking in a set always set tongues wagging. He found himself inexplicably wanting to make a good impression on this lady though.

"I understand you are from Derbyshire" he stiffened slightly, expecting her to start asking after the size of his house or property, a conversation many young ladies seems interested in.

"My aunt hails from Derbyshire also, she tells me it is one of the finest counties in England, what have you to say on the matter?"

Darcy was a little confused, was this a round about way of asking after his property holdings?

"Derbyshire is a very fine county, much more wild than hereabouts"

"Ah, then I am certain she is correct for we both share a fondness for wild nature. I am hopeful they might take me on a pleasure trip to the lakes when they decide to go. Have you seen the lakes sir?"

Darcy was all the more confused, was that all she was to say about Derbyshire, no mention of his home at all.

"I have but once, when I was a younger lad. It is certainly wild, which you would appreciate, but the horses often do not. One would have to be an excellent walker to truly appreciate the district"

Elizabeth smiled, as if enjoying a private joke, and made no answer.

If one was watching the couple they would not have said that the conversation was animated but neither participant seemed to mind. The topics were varied and Darcy in particular was surprised when the half hour was over. His opinion of Miss Elizabeth was certainly improving, on close inspection her face was becoming more intriguing to him. Her dancing was graceful and complimented his own style and they had made a handsome couple, a fact that had likely not escaped Mrs Bennet.

He was about to make his way back to the gentlemen in the corner but he could see they were no longer there. He escorted Elizabeth back to a friend and on being introduced recognised the name of one of the young ladies who made a sensible dance partner. He dutifully asked her to dance and found it was not as bad as he had hoped.

She talked a little of the local county and then seemed content to be silent. Darcy tried to remember what Elizabeth had said about Miss Lucas and at last recollected she had an interest in the naval fleet and so enquired about any news in that quarter. He was concerned that she would be solely interested in the winnings and promotions but she was remarkably insightful about the tactics of the fleet and, although he knew little of the matter, he was not adverse to learning more.

Once that dance was over he felt he had done his duty and retired to the card room for the last few dances, overhearing a few positive comments about his involvement as he made his way. Of course, compared to Bingley he was referred to as reticent, but that he did not mind. He heard no more gossip of his sister and he could not help but feel grateful towards this small town.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** **I've not had any inspiration for the chapter titles for this chapter or the last, any suggestions are gratefully received.**

 **busy editing and writing, read the reviews, thank you muchly. I'll put some comments on my next update. This will be all for tonight :)**

 **Chapter 8 - Lucas lodge.**

Elizabeth and Jane were eager to share their experience of the assembly, with such exciting events as two new eligible gentlemen there was much to be said.

"He is just what a young man ought to be, sensible, good humoured"

Jane waxed lyrical for a few minutes as they skirted the now bare rose bushes.

"Handsome too, which he ought to be if possible" Elizabeth quipped, earning a smile and a blush from her sister.

"What did you think of his sisters, their manners are not equal to his"

"No indeed, but they are very pleasing once you converse with them. I think they will all make charming neighbours"

Lizzie was not convinced. There was more condescension than compassion in the sisters and they looked like they smelled something bad. Caroline even looked horrified at dancing with Mr Darcy, although she obviously did do so. Elizabeth wondered how recent his sisters actions had been, she had no idea of the details, but did not wish to pry and so would not ask.

They were called from the bushes by the arrival of Charlotte and Lady Lucas to discuss the events.

The usual pleasantries were discussed and of course Mrs Bennet had to lord her good fortune at Bingley choosing to dance twice with Jane.

"And of course Mr Darcy danced with Mary and Lizzie"

"Yes, he also danced with my Charlotte" Lady Lucas added proudly

"To be sure he did, and no other young ladies, he must be very discerning"

"Well of course there is that scandal, but I do not see why we should not welcome him to the neighbourhood."

"Nor I!" Exclaimed Mrs Bennet "what care we for sisters marrying beneath their station? And he did seem to take a fancy to Mary, he asked her first after all. Maybe he prefers a plain wife"

Mrs Bennet realised she had said something wrong, although it was not concern for disparaging her daughter, more that she may have implied he might take a fancy to Charlotte rather than Mary, she hurried on the conversation.

"Mr Bennet did find the gentleman vastly entertaining, why I thought he would keep him in the corner all night. I had thought to pair him up with Lydia but he moved away and chose Lizzie instead and who am I to argue with a man's preferences?"

She looked like she wished to argue about Mr Darcy's choice of dance partners despite her claim not to, however she was saved from such a discourse by Lady Lucas

"We are to have a gathering soon, we shall have to invite the new neighbours of course"

"Indeed you should Lady Lucas, that sounds delightful"

Charlotte soon after moved away with Elizabeth and they discussed their own observations of the new party. The favourable, although differing, impressions of the two single gentlemen was enough to overshadow the lingering doubt about the new ladies in the neighbourhood.

.

The party at Lucas lodge was in full swing, the presence of a militia encampment had added some colour to the gathering which the younger Bennet daughters were very pleased about.

Darcy was in better spirits. He had heard from the steward at Steeple House, who had reported that Mr Wickham appeared to be taking direction rather well and, if kept busy, seemed to be learning how to be a gentleman farmer well enough. He had been out to a card game once, but the closest thing to a gambling hell was in Ledbury and so far he had not ventured there of an evening.

Georgiana had written again. She had been invited to dine with one of the more prominent families in the area. There were two properties that seemed to bring in about five thousand a year, the families were not peerage but did spend part of the year in town. She had been invited to dine with one such family, the other had already returned to town. The mistress, who was almost ten years her senior, had been kind enough, but not overtly welcoming. Georgiana was worried this was to be her reception, but repeatedly assured Darcy that she would make the best of it. There were a couple of families who were in London for the season so he would have to see how she fared once they returned.

A letter from Mr Wickham himself had surprised Darcy

.

 _Darcy_

 _I am certain your spies are reporting back but I wished to write you all the same. The estate is further away from society than I would generally have liked but I am finding the work, particularly riding around the estate, suits me rather well._

 _Georgiana seems happy, I hope she has said as such to you. I confess there is more to this estate business than I would have liked, but I wanted to be a gentleman my whole life and so I am now._

 _I was hoping for some advice from one estate owner to another..._

...

Darcy had snorted at that comment. The rest of the letter, brief though it was, was about a tenant dispute for which he had tried a number of courses of action but to no avail. Darcy was happy to send his advice, grateful that Wickham seemed to be engaging in useful occupation and not seeking out the closest gambling hell. Although he did not doubt he would find his way there eventually.

Darcy had to bring his thoughts back to the party at Lucas lodge and away from thoughts of his young sister. He remained ready to return her to Pemberley, if need be, but for now there seemed no cause for drastic action.

Having suffered many cold looks and people avoiding his society, he was surprised to be welcomed warmly by Sir William and Lady Lucas and he was reminded how country manners, albeit unrefined, were still more pleasant on occasion than those of town.

Darcy managed to skirt the room, his natural reticence prevented him from approaching too many people. He had found himself rather interested in Miss Elizabeth Bennet and had spent much of the preceding week thinking of her pert opinions and fine eyes. He wished to know more of her but felt unequal to approaching her directly and so, as a step to understanding her better, he attended to her conversations.

Elizabeth, for her part, noticed that the new gentleman seemed to be attending to her conversation and was rather baffled by it.

"Charlotte, why do you suppose Mr Darcy listened to my conversation with Colonel Forster?"

"Why do you suppose any gentleman might pay attention to a woman?"

Elizabeth coloured "surely you cannot be serious? He could not admire me, why would he not approach? We have been introduced and we have conversed"

"If I recall he was rather aloof at the assembly, he certainly was not verbose when he danced with me, and he was clearly only doing so as he had been encouraged to. I gathered he is rather shy, or at least reticent. Mayhap he does not feel equal to conversation with people he does not know well"

Elizabeth looked thoughtful "should I help him along?"

Charlotte chuckled "you suppose he wishes to speak to you"

"Nay Charlotte" Elizabeth cried "you suppose he admires me and that he is not a confident conversationalist, although I cannot imagine why a gentleman of his means does not have the opportunity to practice. If your surmises are true, he would like to converse and I am not adverse to aiding his cause"

She smiled shyly at Charlotte having just admitted to wishing to have a conversation with the gentleman. Not long after Mr Darcy approached, but seeming without intending to speak. After a moment or two of conversation between the ladies, Elizabeth turned.

"Mr Darcy, did you not think that I was particularly well spoken when I was addressing Colonel Forster?"

Charlotte melted away and Elizabeth and Mr Darcy conversed for a number of minutes. The topic started out light but they soon were discussing more intelligent matters and neither could have suggested that they were bored. It was with great reluctance thatMmiss Lucas approached them to request Elizabeth play the piano, she had tried to delay as long as she could but her father was insisting music should start.

.

Darcy came away from the event with decidedly positive feelings. The lady he was thinking of was witty and charming and her eyes sparkled with amusement, making her face remarkably pretty. Her form was light and pleasing. She was neither fawning, due to his fortune, nor scornful due to the news of his sister. Remarkably he had heard very little gossip about his sister, either the local ladies did not know, or they did not care to enquire, though he had heard plenty of gossiping but it all seemed to be good natured topics and very little hurtful comments. He was quite impressed, despite the constant reminder of the coarse manners.

.

Elizabeth was also feeling rather content with the party, although her feelings were somewhat more confusing due to the feeling of contentment. She needed to talk to Jane and sought her out as soon as she could.

"Elizabeth, you wished to walk in the garden? I know that a stroll in the garden is not sufficient exercise and so I am in anticipation of the subject you wish to discuss"

Elizabeth laughed, "oh Jane, how well you know me"

Jane smiled, tightened her arm that was linked through Elizabeth and guided her onwards, waiting patiently for her sister to talk.

"What do you think of Mr Darcy?"

Jane looked somewhat quizzically at her. "He seems very gentlemanly, and he seems to like you, which shows good judgement. He seems rather sad some of the time"

Elizabeth smiled "is that all?"

"What would you like my dear, I have barely spoken to the gentleman." She paused and Elizabeth could tell by the expression on her face she did not want to say the next part "Caroline is rather vocal about her displeasure at hosting him"

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows "is she really?"

"You know I do not wish to gossip"

Elizabeth nodded "I shall not push you my dear"

"Why do you ask?"

"I do not know if I can make him out. He seems so agreeable on occasion, on others so disdainful. Did you see the way he looked at mama when she was exclaiming over Lydia at the Lucases party"

Jane smiled "mama was rather vocal about her charms, not everyone is as tolerant of such expressions. You forget our neighbours have know her for years"

Elizabeth nodded to concede the point "I suppose an expression of surprise at her outbursts is not unreasonable. " they both laughed "he does seem sad, I believe the business with his sister has affected him, although I know none of the particulars"

Jane looked a little uncomfortable "I believe that is the reason that Caroline is so unhappy. She feels her respectability is under threat due to his residence"

Elizabeth winced at the injustice of Caroline's accusations

"He seems to enjoy your company" Jane prodded gently

"Indeed, and I his. I think with his station in life it is unlikely he should think of me as anything more than an interesting conversationalist"

"Are you asking to determine if you should encourage him?"

Elizabeth coloured

"Do you like him?" Jane cried with feeling. Elizabeth rarely admitted to enjoying a gentleman's company

"I do like him, but I think I should be careful. His recent family circumstances would make it unlikely for him to be looking for a wife, and I believe he is far above our station. I know mama would be happy with the match, she does go on about his income so. But I would not wish for her expectations to raise. I believe I shall continue to treat him as a new friend, but not look for more"

Jane only smiled, knowing that Elizabeth just needed to sort her own feelings, she did not need advice.

Their tete-a-tete was interrupted by their mother who came running from the house excitedly shouting, followed by a giggling Lydia and Kitty

"Jane, Jane, you must come immediately. You have a letter from Netherfield"

Jane's smile showed Lizzie just how pleased she was by such attention and it transpired Caroline had invited her for dinner.

After a short disagreement about how to travel, Jane was ready to depart and started off on Nellie, the Bennet's horse. Not long after it rained and Elizabeth ached for her sister's wellbeing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow reviewers. You guys are all amazing. Vaarin thank you for the grammatical point outs, happy to find my errors :) nice to see an old reader back!**

 **Shout outs to nanciellen, nancyjeanne, lpinney, deanna, nmnmnm, motherof8, Angiocelt,mega and guests. That's just the last three pages of reviewers, sorry for any that were further back. I have replied to some as a pm, but many weren't accepting messages. I appreciate all the reviews, so many so positive. Love that loads are all for Georgiana having a hard time! I'm sure her life will not be easy with that husband!**

 **Anyway, back to ODC...**

 **chapter 9 The merits of a maze.**

Elizabeth's fears were realised when a letter came for their mother the next morning explaining that Jane had caught a violent cold and was confined to bed with a fever and a headache.

"I must go to Netherfield" she declared at breakfast, after reading aloud Jane's letter

"You go to Netherfield? Why on earth would you do that, Jane will be very well looked after." Mrs Bennet seemed to stop and pause "unless there is a gentleman there for you?"

Elizabeth had been true to her word and remained cautious in her dealings and discussions of Mr Darcy. She did not wish to raise expectation in her mother and so rarely spoke of him.

"No mama" she exclaimed, perhaps with more feeling than she ought to "I wish only to see Jane"

Mrs Bennet looked at her second daughter, she rarely understood her and had little time for her superiority.

"Oh well, you shall do as you please"

And that seemed to be the only thing to say on the matter.

.

Elizabeth set off for Netherfield, Kitty and Lydia condescended to accompany her to Meryton before she set off across fields taking deep breaths of air that had been cleansed by rain and not caring for the splattering of mud on her petticoats. She did spend most of her walk thinking of her sister and hoping to find her better than she feared, her mind did also wander to Mr Darcy. That she found him handsome she could not deny, he had a noble brow and a chiselled jaw, his shoulders were broad and he looked well in breeches, his legs suggesting a man who spent a good deal of time at exercise. She sighed, his face spent too much time in a frown and he looked despondent on many occasion.

Their conversations had been agreeable, he was worldly and possessed a cleverness that she could not help but admire. She laughed at herself, these musings were unlikely to lead to any resolution, she had already determined that she should not allow herself to open up to feelings other than those of friendship. She liked him, that was true, but he had hidden depths and she was not sure she could trust what lay beneath.

She rounded the corner to come face to face with the subject of her thoughts, for having determined to think of him no more she, of course, continued to do so.

"Miss Bennet"

Elizabeth could not help the flush that rose on her cheeks.

"Mr Darcy, she curtseyed and quickly let down her skirts to hide the mud on her petticoats. "I have come to enquire after my sister"

Darcy quirked an eyebrow "on foot?"

"As you see" her tone was cool, she knew well enough that many town folk would frown on a single lady walking but she would not hear such a thing when her sister was ill.

"Your sister is lucky to have one so devoted"

She heard the pang of sadness in his voice and fought the urge to reach out to him.

"Would you be so kind as to take me to her?"

He offered his arm and they walked together.

"I should announce my visit to Miss Bingley" she said, quite uncertainly, on their way

"Miss Bingley often breaks her fast in her room and so is unlikely to be below stairs at his hour. I will alert a footman to inform her of your arrival and your wish to not disturb her"

"I thank you Mr Darcy, that is likely the best course"

She smiled at him and left to see to her sister.

.

Elizabeth spent the majority of the day in Jane's room, she was quite unwell and suffered from aching head and limbs. Her fever came and went and she slept much of the time. Elizabeth spent time mopping her brow and feeding her broth and encouraging her to drink a weak brew.

When the time came for her to leave she was grateful for Caroline extending an invitation to stay. Elizabeth had to say that despite her dislike of the lady, she did show the hallmarks of a good hostess.

Caroline was not terribly happy. She knew her place in society was tenuous and reliant on good connections. Her sister had married well enough, but not the first circles. Her brother's link to Mr Darcy had been one of the highlights of her early years out. She had enjoyed the access that such a connection had given her and set her sights on the man himself.

When the news about his sister hit she had been devastated, she had raged screamed and more than a few pieces of china wear had lost their place in her room. She was faced with a conundrum. If he could be persuaded to drop the connection she could still pursue him but he had not and her acquaintances within the first circles had made it clear that if she still encouraged him she would be also ostracised. She had dropped all appearance of acquaintance and had tried to convince her brother to do so also.

Further ornaments had suffered during the tantrum that had followed his pronouncement that he would not do any such thing.

Now she was forced to endure being mistress of this house, on threat of cutting off her allowance if she did not, and also to host Mr Darcy. She did not yet know the extent of the damage the situation would do to her standing.

The unexpected bonus was that her friends in the ton had written asking her for details. A scandal is always good for gossip and Mr Darcy had kept so many of the details away from the drawing rooms. That his sister had eloped with a servant was not in doubt, that they were somewhere in the country was assumed although not confirmed. Her friends were begging for more information. She mused on the idea of supplying such, not in a letter of course, she would need to be the source herself and it might just be what she needed to ensure invitations to drawing rooms once she returned to town, which she had every intention of doing as soon as possible.

She had barely spoken more than necessary to him so far, but she was sure she could convince him to divulge some salacious gossip. To be burdened with Miss Eliza was troublesome, but less so than having to oversea the ill guest that she was already stuck with. She would see what could be done about both.

.

That evening after dinner Elizabeth sat in the drawing room reading. Jane was resting peacefully and she enjoyed the change of scenery.

The whole party was at cards, with the exception of Mr Darcy, and Elizabeth was asked to join when she entered. She declined in favour of a book.

"That is rather singular of you" Mr hurst commented "but I suppose we could not expect much more from one who prefers a simple dish to a ragout"

"I assure you Mr Hurst my preference of foods has very little to do with my preference for activities. I take pleasure in many things but I fear that if my sister awakes I should be a called away and would not wish to leave a game in progress, twould not show good sportsmanship to do so, would you not agree?"

Mr Hurst looked like he barely followed the quick rejoined and merely mumbled "of course" before turning back to the game.

Darcy walked in at this moment and enquired after Miss Bennet before settling at the writing desk.

"Mr Darcy, would you not care to join us? miss Eliza claims not as she may be called away to tend dear Jane, but you are unlikely to be summoned for the same reason" she tittered as if she had told a great joke.

"I thank you" Mr Darcy was startled at being address having been used to Caroline's general air of disinterest "but no. I wish to write a letter"

Caroline smiled "of course, you always were such a great letter writer, if I recall correctly, not at all like Charles"

Charles exclaimed good naturedly "why am I to be brought in to this?"

"Oh Charles, your letters are hideous you must agree"

Darcy smiled at his friend, Elizabeth drew in a sharp breath, his smile really did light up his face

"Your letter writing is different to mine"

Charles laughed "Indeed, I do not spend as long as you do searching for words of four syllables. My ideas flow so rapidly that I find my pen can hardly keep up, the blots are often the result of such writing style"

Lizzie laughed "that does sound like your letters would be interesting"

"A boast disguised as modesty Charles" Darcy was not smiling any more, but Elizabeth fancied she could see a tilt in his lips that suggested he was amused "well done"

"Darcy, you have caught me out"

Elizabeth turned with a raised eyebrow "you accuse Mr Bingley of boasting of his chaotic writing style?"

"No indeed, but he is proud of the rapidity of thought that would result in ideas flowing so rapidly as to make them difficult to pen fast enough. That is what he is proud of"

Elizabeth nodded her head in understanding.

"Well, whoever is receiving your letter will not suffer so" Caroline interjected "is it a letter of business, I confess I would find such correspondence odious"

"Fortunate they fall to my lot and not yours" Darcy nodded in Miss Bingley's direction "but you suppose incorrectly, I am writing to my sister"

Elizabeth thought she could have heard a pin drop at that pronouncement, but she did notice the sly smile on Caroline's face and puzzled at it.

"Oh, Georgiana, she is um... That is to say Miss .." Caroline put just the right amount of doubt in her voice, Elizabeth was watching her and found something untrustworthy in her eyes "I confess I do not know how to address her, I apologise if Georgiana is too familiar"

"If she has given you leave to do so, that is acceptable"

Elizabeth was pleased he did not elaborate as she noticed the narrowing of Caroline's eyes at the evasive response. She was just about to change the subject when Caroline spoke up again.

"Will you send her my regards, she is well I trust?"

Darcy looked up in surprise "she is well, I thank you, I will pass on your remarks"

He turned back to the writing table and Elizabeth jumped in before Caroline could ask another question.

"Mr Bingley, I noticed you have cut back the hedges of the maze, might I enquire if you plan to adjust the layout? I confess it has been many years since that maze provided a challenge for the people hereabouts."

A lively discussion about the merits of a maze and other, fashionable, garden landscaping ensued. Elizabeth learnt a great deal about Pemberley from some of the remarks that Darcy contributed and found herself wishing to know more. She was summoned to Jane's side not long after and as she walked away she reflected that it was likely a good thing, despite her resolve she was finding herself drawn to Mr Darcy as she had to no other man.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm away for the weekend, I'll take my iPad with me but not sure how much I'll get done. :) gonna leave off comments to get on with an update!**

 **Chapter 10**

The next morning Elizabeth was so pleased with Jane's recovery that she decided to call her mother to see her, with the hope that they could travel home in the carriage. Alas it was not to be for their mother had decided that Jane was too ill to move and appealed to Mr Bingley to concur, which he readily did, so in Netherfield they were to stay.

Luckily the conversation in the parlour was not as embarrassing as Elizabeth had feared.

"Would you not wish to stay in the country forever Mr Bingley, Tis a vast deal pleasanter than town is it not"

"When in the country I wish never to leave, however I must own that I feel quite the same when in town" Mr Bingley was always jovial.

"But you are enjoying your stay?" Mrs Bennet would not leave off without the compliment

"I cannot recall spending my time more pleasantly than since I have come to the neighbourhood."

Mrs Bennet looked satisfied

"What say you Darcy?" Bingley turned to his friend

Darcy looked a little surprised at being addressed, his face took on a darker mien "my experiences of town of late have left me with a distaste for its refinements. I believe I shall travel to my estate early in the season this year"

Mrs Bennet looked almost sympathetic and Elizabeth was fearful of her saying something coarse, but Mrs Bennet surprised her.

"Yes, town can be most unpleasant. Gossip takes on such a vicious edge these days. I cannot abide it. We are quite happy in our little country and have no need for town, though I do long for the theatres and public places on occasion."

Elizabeth recognised the beginnings of a rambling talk which would likely undo all the good sense in her first statement and so she interrupted.

"Mama, have you seen Charlotte Lucas since I came away?"

"Yes she called yesterday with Sir William, what an agreeable man, quite of our opinion about the country" she nodded at all in the room, as if they had all agreed on a matter of great doctrinal import together "she sends her regards and wishes you to call upon her after you have returned"

Elizabeth nodded and was thankful that she heard the sound of the carriage coming around, Twas not all good news for at that moment Lydia put herself forward to request a ball. Mr Bingley was all good humour in his acceptance although Elizabeth felt the embarrassment regardless. It was over and the Bennets were off, leaving Elizabeth behind to continue tending to Jane.

Immediately she quitted the room to allow Caroline and Louisa to abuse her relations.

She sat and read to Jane and then was sent outside for some fresh air as Jane wished for some quiet to rest. Louisa met her in the hallway and suggested they walk together, with concealed regret she accepted and they set off down the path.

Caroline was determined. After the Bennet's visit she was hoping to engage Mr Darcy in some conversation about country manners, certainly this would have, in the last, been a topic that they saw eye to eye on, however Darcy was not to be moved. She managed to get him to agree to walking out and tried again to talk about his sister.

"I am so pleased I managed to covey my regards to Georgiana. I should like to write myself. Would you be able to provide me with her direction?"

"I am sure you can understand why she is not writing to many of her former acquaintances. Her correspondence comes through Pemberley and I send on what she wishes. I would be happy to send her a letter for you if you wish"

Caroline huffed inside but smiled to Mr Darcy and agreed she would do so with alacrity. Maybe a change of topic was needed.

"You seem to enjoy the pert opinions of Miss Eliza Bennet!"

"Do I? I am sure no more than any one who chooses to converse with me. Our party has not been large and you must admit that some of the house guests are not verbose"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, she knew she had not talked to him much but to have it pointed out was disconcerting.

"Am I to wish you joy?"

Mr Darcy did not answer, perhaps once this sort of remark would have elicited a response but he was not fooled by Caroline's attempts to make friends now.

"You would have a charming mother in law of course"

He was just about to reply when they rounded a bush and came across Elizabeth and Louisa. Darcy almost coloured, what if she had heard? But her features gave no indication of hearing anything amiss. Caroline was also put out.

"Oh my, you appeared so suddenly, why did you not announce your approach?"

Louisa detached herself from Elizabeth and took Me Darcy's spare arm. Darcy would not allow such an insult, but particularly not from two women who had been part of the set who had been holding him accountable for his sister's actions.

He removed his arms "I believe I shall leave you two to catch up, I have matters of business at require my attention"

Elizabeth shot him a look of reproach as Caroline then seemed to feel obligated to offer her to walk with them.

"I thank you, but I am aware of how precious sister time is, I must remain in sight of the house in case mines needs me. I would not take you two from the charming walk ahead"

And with that she skipped off, not even looking to Mr Darcy.

He started walking back to the house and as soon as he was sure the Bingley sisters were out of sight he turned his steps to follow Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth? Might I walk with you"

"Do you not have matters of business that require your attention?" He looked flustered and she thought the disconcerted look was particularly becoming on him.

"I do indeed, but I would not feel right allowing a gentlewoman to walk an unknown park alone"

She laughed and declared it was hardly unknown, but accepted his company none the less. After a few moments of silence she spoke.

"Mr Darcy, I feel I must alert you to an observation"

He nodded to indicate his willingness to listen.

"I do not think Miss Bingley is enquiring after your sister through a sense of friendship"

He looked at her, his expression neutral but Elizabeth thought she could see a flicker of pain.

"I mean only that her purpose is unclear"

"I thank you for the thought, I am of the same opinion. Even if I was not I do not speak of my sister's situation to many people. Only those I can trust or she has taken in to her confidence"

Elizabeth made no reply, she desperately wished to reach out, to lay a comforting hand on him, a wish she gave way to. Although only on his forearm. He immediately raised his arm as if to offer her escort so anyone watching would have seen nothing amiss.

"Sisters can be trying but one cannot help but love them, none the less"

He looked down at this slip of a country miss, with compassion and intelligence shining from her eyes and he felt... Right. He smiled at her and enjoyed the widening of her eyes. So she found him attractive, that was an interesting fact.

Elizabeth for her part had lowered her eyes and tilted her chin down so that her bonnet covered her face. She knew it was warm and her breathing was a little ragged. How could one smile affect her so, never mind that it transformed the gentleman from one of good looks to one who was unbearably handsome. She scolded herself under her breath and then almost jumped when he enquired.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, no. I was merely" she couldn't think of anything "Twas nothing sir"

He concealed the grin, this would not do. He reminded himself of the reasons why he should not encourage this. He was not going to seriously pursue this country maiden, he should not be raising any sort of reaction.

"I am grateful that the country is not prone to gossiping"

Elizabeth laughed, light and pleasing. "Do not be fooled Mr Darcy, this country is no less prone to gossiping than others. You are lucky that you have gained the good favour of my mother and lady Lucas by asking their daughters to dance that first day. It also was beneficial that both Mr Goulding and Mr Long, as well as my father had some kind words to say. The gossips are known to flay people alive if they fail to impress the key matrons"

"Then I am grateful that the sacrifice of my time has been of benefit"

"Oh Mr Darcy, how can you say such!" Elizabeth exclaimed, aware he was teasing and delighted to find this part of him "sacrifice indeed, I'll have you know that Mary has gained some serious consequence in mother's eyes thank's to you, you cannot call it a sacrifice it will undo all the good"

"I would by no means be the cause of injuring your amiable sister, I retract the statement"

Elizabeth laughed "I am very pleased to hear it, but now I fear I must away, I should not like to leave Jane any longer"

"Do you not wish to know about my sister?"

Elizabeth's look of confusion was endearing "do you wish to speak of her?"

Darcy shrugged

"I am not someone she had taken in to her confidence and our acquaintance is not enough to deem me trustworthy."

"Are you not curious?"

"Insatiably, but I would never force a confidence" and with an impudent smile she dropped his arm and skipped away to the door and let herself in to the house.

Darcy chuckled and followed at a more sedate pace, yes this minx was an interesting one, was that enough?


	11. Chapter 11

**Ahhhhhh. So sorry, messed up chapters, deleted by accident. Eeeeek. Mean to delete from my document manager. Whoops. Sorry I've had to go through and reload all of the chapters, you'll of all had loads of notifications but hey are just the same chapters. I'm so sorry!**

 **its been a long tiring weekend and had some bad family news so been really lax. Was gonna sort a few minor issues out then post another chapter, read reviews etc.. And I end up mucking it all up! Oops. So sorry.**

 **thanks for the reviews. So many over the weekend. Love them. Some people unhappy that Georgiana has got off so lightly. I think Darcy would have done what he could to protect her, and this seemed the best way from his point of view. I appreciate that's just my take. But Lydia got similar treatment from him, and she wasn't even his sister (yet)**

 **anyway, happy to watch the debate on the reviews or feel free to pm if you wanna discuss my choices more.**

 **here's another chapter to make up for my stupidity! ;)**

Chapter 11

Elizabeth and Jane left the following day, she was recovered and they did not wish to impose longer and so they requested, and were granted, the use of the Bingley carriage. Mrs Bennet was none too please to see them, having planned they should stay longer, but there was nothing to be done.

Mr Darcy was pleased by the removal, he was beginning to think he was paying Elizabeth too much attention. He found her delightful, fun, witty and kind hearted. Not qualities he had previously thought to look for in a wife. However now he was thinking about marriage, prompted by his concern over the potential succession of Pemberley. He did not want Wickham children inheriting his father's house, and so he thought more about what type of person he wished to spend his life with rather than the usual accomplishments and fortune that were required of a gentleman of his standing.

He liked Elizabeth and found her conversation stimulating and her face and figure were exceedingly pleasing. Did he love her? He contemplated the thought for most of that evening and the following week found him thinking of her as he woke in the morning and all sorts of inconvenient times of the day.

He certainly liked her a good deal, but that was all he was willing to admit for now.

.

The next day Mr Bennet announced the arrival of Mr Collins. He read aloud a letter from the gentleman and Elizabeth was much diverted by the comments within. None of the ladies, excepting Mary, felt that this new addition to the household was likely to bring much of interest.

He arrived and their fears were confirmed. He was neither sensible nor handsome. The younger girls decided within half an hour that he was not worth listening to. The older girls were polite enough not to show such poor manners. Only Mary retained any actual interest. It was to be a long few weeks.

.

"Cousin Elizabeth"

Elizabeth turned, drawn out of her conversation with Jane about the uncommonly warm weather and if it might mean neighbours could visit when they had previously been kept at home. Code for Jane asking if Elizabeth felt Mr Bingley might call.

She looked across the lawn, Mr Collins was hurrying to where she was stood, his face was red and his breath was short, even though he had only moved from the house, where he had been conversing with her mother. Elizabeth frowned slightly at the smug look on her mother's face, what had they been discussing? A cold feeling settled in her at her cousins next words.

"Would you do me the honour of walking with me in to town?"

It turned out that all the Bennet ladies, barring their mother and Mary were to walk. Elizabeth was Mr collins' conversational partner, although she did not find there was much burden of conversation on her. It gave her time to think and unfortunately she came to the conclusion that Mr Collins had singled her out as his choice of bride. She desperately thought of ways to discourage him but could not think of any that were not abominably rude. She signed and nodded at another mention of Lady Catherine and quickened her pace.

"Denny!"

"Lydia" Elizabeth hissed "lower your voice, you are not a fishwife"

Lydia only laughed and stepped towards the officers

"What a good joke, how was town?"

"Not terribly amusing" Denny answered with a bow and a smile.

"Shall you come to our Aunt Phillips this evening?"

"Indeed I shall"

"Look Jane" Kitty interrupted "it is Mr Bingley "

Jane and Elizabeth turned and saw the two magnificent horses approaching. Jane's face lit up in a smile and Elizabeth could not decide where to look, should she look at Mr Darcy? The gentlemen dismounted and offered to walk with the ladies. Jane, of course fell in to step with Mr Bingley and Darcy placed himself by Elizabeth but was unhappy to note that the short clergyman seemed to step closer to her other side. An awkward conversation ensued until they had left the edges of town, on their way back home again.

"Did you not have a purpose for the trip to town?" Elizabeth turned to Mr Darcy after a few moments of silence

"I believe my friend has adequately fulfilled his purpose"

Elizabeth grinned "I see, and you are the biddable companion?"

Mr Darcy quirked an eyebrow, but Elizabeth could see he was amused "indeed"

"Mr Darcy" Mr Collins suddenly exclaimed, even though they had been introduced ten minutes prior.

Darcy looked confused and did not deign to answer.

"Of Pemberley"

"That is my estate sir"

Mr Collins turned to Elizabeth, his countenance betraying something between excitement and anxiousness.

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, we must walk with your sister. This gentleman is involved in a scandal of the worst kind. Terrible as it has brought scandal on the noble house of de Bourgh. My patroness will not be pleased to hear that I am walking with such a man, you must come away. Tis not right for a gentlewoman to walk with such a man"

Elizabeth could have laughed at the absurdity. Either Mr Collins had no idea of the nature of the scandal, after all he was speaking as if Mr Darcy was some kind of libertine, or he was too blinded by the idea of a scandal touching his beloved patroness that he did not care the manner of it.

Elizabeth could see Mr Darcy was angry, but already was retreating inside his shell.

"Mr Collins. Mr Darcy is a good friend of our excellent new neighbour Mr Bingley. You will not insult him so. If you wish to walk elsewhere that is your choice however you have no command over myself nor am I likely to acquiesce to such a request."

With that she increased her pace, Darcy easily keeping stride, and Mr Collins was left panting and blustering.

"Mr Darcy, I apologise for my cousins rude words." She would of gone on but Darcy held up a hand to stop her.

"My thanks for your spirited defence Miss Elizabeth, you have no need to apologise"

They reached the house moments after and waited on the rest of the party.

Mr Collins was first around the corner, sweaty and red faced again.

"Cousin Elizabeth" his voice was somewhere between stern and pleading "your maidenly sensibilities are not aware of the danger posed by scandal. I will talk to your father about your behaviour and he will correct it I am sure"

Mr Darcy did look angry now.

"Actually Mr Collins, I am going to see Mr Bennet myself. Your ... " he paused, searching for the correct word and injecting just the right amount of disdain in his voice "entreaty, can wait for a half hour"

Darcy turned and strode in to the house, Elizabeth only hesitated a minute before following. In the hall she turned as if to move the other way when Darcy called her and invited her to join him.

"I would not like to impose" Elizabeth said, whilst burning with curiosity.

Darcy merely held his arm, indicating she should pre-creed him down the passage to Mr Bennet's book room.

.

"What can I do for you sir?" Mr Bennet's tone was laconic but Elizabeth could see the spark of interest.

"I am to understand that you have a Mr Collins staying with you"

"Ah" Mr Bennet chuckled "the dreaded heir, yes he is staying, and providing infinite amusement I must say"

"He is not happy with our associating with Mr Darcy" Elizabeth interjected

"How so? What can he have to say on the matter?"

"Lady Catherine is my aunt," Darcy took up the narrative "she was unhappy with my choices over the summer and has let as many people as possible know of her displeasure. Your cousin, her parson, likely has received many a lecture on the subject of my family's disgrace and was quite vocal about not consorting with me."

"I see"

"I thought to explain the situation to yourself"

Mr Bennet looked at Mr Darcy closely "there is no need for that sir, I assure you we give as much credence to Mr Collins' words as the next person, anyone can see he is a fool."

"Still, if you will permit me I should like to explain"

Mr Bennet made a gesture and Darcy began his story.

...

"So she is now living on an old estate to the west, the place is respectable and may earn well if tended correctly and given time and attention. It is hard work and they are both adjusting but doing remarkably well. Lady Catherine insisted I drop the connection but I cannot do that to my only sister. She was very vocal about her belief in my actions being too generous, she believed they needed to be taught more of a lesson for their behaviour. I believe that the hard work and responsibility may improve Mr Wichkam, although at this stage it may be more of a hope than belief. My sister finds herself somewhat overwhelmed by her new position and is well aware of the gravity of her actions, but is determined to do the best with it."

He paused, gazing in to the middle distance for a moment before focussing back on Mr Bennet and continuing.

"My position in the ton is in question, although likely given enough time I shall be restored. My wealth is enough to buy my way back in to good favour. However many will still shun me, my sister is unlikely to be allowed back in society, she sees that as no great loss. I have to admit that my position is not all that important as I have no children, in twenty years I am confident things will have changed."

Elizabeth was staring at her hands. Her heart gone out to the fifteen year old now having to be mistress of her home, likely cut by her friends, and the brother that will stand by her regardless. She felt her heart slip a little further away, towards the gentleman beside her. She sighed, realising that she had likely lost it completely.

Mr Bennet shot her a curious look after her sigh but turned to Mr Darcy.

"Well that is quite a story sir, almost disappointing in its lack of scandal. Your sister is married and they are respectable land owners, I am certain there will be more interesting news by the end of the season. If you should chose to re-enter society. Why anyone would is beyond me, eh Lizzie?"

He chuckled and Lizzie smiled.

"I can assure you sir that the society hereabouts are unlikely to be concerned with such a story, I am surprised the details have been kept out. The hint of the story is far worse than the story itself"

Darcy looked a little shocked at such a pronouncement, the ton would not agree, but country standards were different to that of town.

"Is there anything you would like for me to do with this information?"

"No sir, I just felt you should know given Mr Collins, who will likely tell his side of the story. Well Lady Catherine's side"

Mr Bennet chuckled again "I look forward to correcting him, with your permission of course"

Darcy nodded, rising, and the gentlemen shook hands. Elizabeth curtseyed and Darcy left to retrieve Mr Bingley and ride back to Netherfield.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, sorry for slow updating, no excuse, just distracted by reading stuff! :) I've put this together quickly.**

 **Chapter** 12

Elizabeth spent the next few days avoiding Mr Collins, who alternated moralising about scandalous gentlemen and praising his patroness.

Mr Bennet was true to his word and would challenge Mr Collins, asking him to stop slandering a friend of theirs, after that his comments were restricted to the general evils of scandal and elopement and generally poor behaviour. Elizabeth did not like that he kept shooting glances at her sisters and found herself roused to anger on more than one occasion.

Elizabeth was tolerably aware of her feelings on the subject of the new gentlemen in the neighbourhood. A walk with Charlotte allowed her to explore them.

"My dear, you appear to have two suitors"

Elizabeth did not miss the wistful tone in her friends voice.

"I am not so certain Charlotte. Mr Collins may have intentions but you must be aware I am not interested"

"Due to the presence of you other suitor no doubt"

"I confess I do esteem Mr Darcy, however I am not expecting anything from that quarter."

"Do you not?"

"No, he needs to marry well to rejoin society."

"Does he wish to rejoin?"

Elizabeth gave her friend an odd expression.

"Why would he not?"

Charlotte merely shrugged "So in light of that revelation, should you not consider the alternative?"

"Oh Charlotte, you know I cannot. Even if Mr Darcy had showed no interest I could not consider Mr Collins!"

Charlotte nodded, an idea forming in her mind. She had one more question, before she would act.

"Do the rest of your sisters feel the same? Mr Collins would be a good catch for one of you?"

"Oh no, Mary did seem interested at first, but given his decided lack of interest she has changed her mind"

Charlotte only nodded.

On their return to the house she engaged Mr Collins in conversation. The family was thus employed when Mr Bingley called and brought round his cards for the much anticipated Netherfield ball. As such Charlotte felt compelled to hint, and Mr Collins took the hint, asking for her hand for the first two.

Elizabeth found herself asked for the two next and all the other Bennet ladies had their duty to accept other dances from Mr Collins.

.

The day of the ball arrived, after such a succession of rain that the relief for the ladies was almost palpable.

Elizabeth happily danced the first with an officer and was prepared for the next with Mr Collins. She had noticed how he had turned wrong and stood on Charlotte's toes. Despite her efforts the second dance was still mortifying. It did not help that she caught Me Darcy's eye, who was clearly amused by the whole event. When the dance was over and Mr Collins had gone in search of the next Bennet lady, Mr Darcy approached.

"Did you enjoy the dance?"

Elizabeth tried to not burst out laughing "Twas was most ungentlemanly of you to laugh at my difficulties!" She exclaimed.

"I thought you handled the situation rather well, but you must admit your footwork to dodge his was amusing"

She smiled, imagining how it must have appeared, hopping and skipping to keep her feet out of the way, "yes I suppose it was" and she chuckled softly.

"Did you feet survive for another dance?"

"They did indeed and my next partner will be far superior"

"I have no doubt, as I hope he shall be me"

Elizabeth laughed "no indeed sir, for I have accepted the hand of Major Brook for the next dance"

The crestfallen look on Darcy's face was amusing

"The rest of my dance card is open, should you wish to show off your superior dancing skills sir?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and a knowing look.

Darcy smiled "indeed, perhaps the supper set?"

Darcy mentally shook himself, had he really said that? He rarely danced the supper set, it was one that often raised expectations. But then he did not mind spending supper with this particular lady, and maybe he wanted to raise expectations? Another thought that caught him off guard.

Their dance passed pleasantly, they shared a light hearted banter which characterised their conversations.

They were interrupted by sir William who talked about the likely match between Bingley and Jane, the conversation that followed was concerning for Elizabeth.

"I must away to London tomorrow."

Elizabeth felt a jolt of shock and sorrow at such a statement.

"Business must be difficult to attend to at a friend's abode." She tried to keep her tone light.

"Indeed"

They turned and moved with the dance, Elizabeth managed to get the emotions on her face under control.

"Will you return to the neighbourhood? Or should we wish you good bye?"

Both felt a stab at the idea of saying goodbye, however neither gave away their feelings.

"I am uncertain at this time, but it is unlikely. Bingley comes with me, but does intend to return I believe"

Without thinking Elizabeth exclaimed "I hope so, Jane would be most upset if he does not!"

Luckily she had to turn away at that point and managed to conceal the blush at blurting out such a statement. When she turned back, Mr Darcy was giving her a discerning look and then he turned his attention to Jane, who was dancing with Mr Bingley. Elizabeth followed his gaze.

"She looks serene but she hides deep feeling"

She whispered to him, not at all certain why she felt the need to point this out.

Darcy turned back and nodded in understanding, wanting to ask if she would miss him. When the dance ended he escorted her to supper. It was a noisy affair and although they spoke it was on light topics and often involved others. Still, it was pleasurable and Darcy would have been happy to leave the ball at that point.

Elizabeth was claimed for the next dance and turned to Mr Darcy, happy that her feelings were, mostly, concealed.

"It has been a pleasure sir, I wish you all the best. Your family also"

Darcy noted the look in her eyes and knew she was sending her best to Georgiana. He was grateful for it and thanked her warmly, bowing over her hand.

He thought he caught "I will miss you" as he straightened but in the next instant she was turning away with her next dance partner and he could not be sure he did not imagine it. He turned and surveyed the rest of the room noticing for the first time that the youngest Bennet girls were rather rowdy, likely had drunk too much punch, and Mrs Bennet was holding court at the other side of the room. He decided not to approach as he did not wish to know what was being said. Mary Bennet was playing poorly on the instrument as people rose and returned to the ball room. He almost rolled his eyes, one would need to be certain before attaching oneself to such a family.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - hi guys, another quick chapter. Thanks for the reviews, loving th thoughts. Always impressed at things people suggest, sometimes stuff I've not thought of, sometimes defo along my wavelength. Love both sides! :)**

 **i'll leave off and get editing the next chapter in time for tomorrow! :)**

 **Chapter 13**

The next day brought an interesting scene to Longborn Mr Collins, having ignored or not noticed Elizabeth's hints, decided to propose. Elizabeth was not sure why given his dissaproval of Mr Darcy, but he still did. She rejected him, of course but he remained stubborn.

"I hope to lead you to the alter before long!"

"Upon my word your hope is incredible given my declaration. You have told me you disapprove of my friendships, how could you wish to marry me?"

"As my wife, you will of course obey my wishes and not speak to him again. Your whole family should cast him out, as his family had"

"Mr Darcy has not earned such language from you and I will not obey such a command, even if you should issue one. I cannot stress how much my answer is no!"

Her refusal was in more and more strong language until she was forced, by his complete lack of perspicacity, to appeal to her father to help her in ensuring Mr Collins understood her rejection.

Mrs Bennet was none too pleased however was marginally mollified by Mr Bennet hinting that a better match between Elizabeth and Mr Darcy. Elizabeth would have interjected, had she heard such a hint, however she did not and she was not prepared to question the lack of accusations coming out of her mother.

Charlotte Lucas soon visited and proceeded to engage Mr Collins, securing his affection and proposal within forty eight hours of his original one.

Two days was enough for the whole of Mrs Bennet's expectations to be dashed, as it turned out.

In that same time Jane received a note from Caroline Bingley saying she had shut up the house and was following her brother to town. She was confident he needed to spend more than a few days attending to business and do not wish for him to reside with Mr Darcy, for their good name could hardly escape being tainted by the Darcy scandal if he were to do so.

She went on to hint that a marriage beneath him was unlikely to come about as he was very conscious of his standing in society and with the loss of the Darcy reputation it was most important that he marry well.

"Oh Elizabeth, is that not clear enough. Caroline sees my regard for her brother and means to warn me of his intentions towards marriage. Oh how wretched am I?"

"Dearest Jane" Elizabeth soothed, rubbing her back "Caroline likely wishes for this but Mr Bingley is his own man, no one can doubt his affection for you. If he is not back at Netherfield and by your side in a seenight I will be very much surprised."

Jane smiled, cheered by the thought.

"And you dearest Lizzie, Mr Darcy did not talk of returning?"

"He said it was unlikely."

Jane looked puzzled, "And you did not suggest..." she paused "no I suppose there was nothing to say"

Elizabeth shook her head, a little folorn

"I did not wish him to think poorly of me. I knew he did not wish to raise expectations, he spoke as such on a couple of occasions."

Jane smiled "we shall have to bear the deprivation."

Elizabeth smiled "Indeed we shall dear sister."

They did not manage to keep their resolution completely, but for appearance sake they attempted to be tolerably cheerful.

.

Darcy remained in London for a week. He and Bingley had spoken about his attentions to Miss Bennet.

"I assure you she is an angel."

"And does she feel as you do?"

Bingley looked thoughtful "Do you think she does not?"

Darcy thought to himself, he was not certain, except for what Elizabeth had mentioned, and he did not think she was mercenary. She could have pushed herself on him but had not.

"I am not certain, she has a serenity of temper that makes any depth of feeling hard to read. That being said I have reason to believe she may have feelings for you. I would urge you to be certain before committing, her family would be difficult to be connected to for anything other than love."

Bingley smiled "I am certain I am in love, I will find out about her regard. I thank you for your advice"

Darcy smiled grimly as his friend left to stay with his brother in law. Bingley had been happy to stay but Darcy did not wish to cause a problem with his family and it was likely better for him to move back.

.

Wearily Darcy spent an evening alone. His thoughts turned to what if Georgiana had not run away with Wickham, what if he had stopped them in time. He smiled to himself, likely Caroline would have been all over him during their sojourn in the country. Would he have gone at all? Yes likely he would, he had promised long ago to help Bingley set up a house. He frowned to himself, would he have met Elizabeth? Likely yes, would they be friends? Could they be more than friends?

He sighed at the thought, a small but genuine smile arising on his face without thought. Then he frowned, even without Georgiana's disgrace he would have been unlikely to look for a wife in Hertfordshire. He would have wished to marry well, for connections. Now he did not wish to marry until the scandal of his sister had passed and he would likely look for a society wife, one who would be good at hosting his London house and would be good at bringing his children in to society. To help re-establish his name. He could not bring a country nobody, everyone would think he had married a servant also, the gossip about her would be intense, he could not do that to his Elizabeth.

Where had that thought come from? He sighed, turning his attention to his mail. There was a missive from his aunt, a summons more like. He did not know what he would likely face at the London seat of the house of Matlock, it could be anything from an ultimatum, cut Georgiana or be cut, or acceptance. But likely there would be some sort of instruction about finding a wife and begetting heirs. He drew in a deep breath, no point in delaying the inevitable.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, gearing up for the weekend. Hoping to get a few chapters out. Prob need to focus on writing the ending though! ;)**

 **love to all readers. You guys rock!**

 **Let's find out what Darcy's aunt has to say about it all!**

Chapter 14

"Darcy" his aunt's welcome was loud, he almost flinched. Everyone who knew Lady Lucia Fitzwilliam, the countess of Matlock, knew she operated at a louder volume to most. That did not make her rude or overbearing, just always audible. Her sons teased her about it mercilessly, no one else would dare.

"Aunt Lucia"

She indicated he should sit so he did.

"What mess have you got yourself in to?"

"Honestly Aunt, I care less and less the more I see of society."

"Indeed, and without your sister to launch I suppose your success is not pressing. 'Twill be what twenty years before any Darcy children need to be launched, that is if I can talk you in to finding a wife."

Darcy sighed "I was waiting for the right lady, you know how discerning my taste is. There was never much pressing need as I had always thought I could leave Pemberley to Georgiana's children, but I'll be damned if a Wickham can take over the Darcy estate."

Lucia merely raised an eyebrow "And yet you gifted him part of the Darcy estate?" Her voice rose in tone at the end of the sentence, turning the statement in to a question.

"A small part, and it seemed a small price to pay to give him purpose. A purpose that will hopefully stop him gambling and whoring whilst married to my sister"

"Language Darcy," Lucia feigned outrage and tapped him on the wrist with her fan

"I apologise!"

"What do you want from me?"

"You summoned me if I recall, the more pertinent question is what would you like from me!"

Lady Lucia chuckled "Why you are still on the marriage mart is beyond me"

"I think society is waiting to see if you will still support the Darcys"

"Is that what you wish?"

Darcy rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair

"Do you have a potential wife in mind?"

Lucia laughed "I had plenty, but you will have trouble with many of those choices now, I had high standards of course. I think some time in the country might be best. You never liked town, now might be a good time to do some renovations at Pemberley, or visit a long lost relative in Italy? After a short period of time all will be forgotten and you can come back. We will arrange for a few events, just to show that you are welcome of course. "

"I will not renounce Georgiana!"

"Of course not. But you must realise that she will not be able to come to town for some time, more than you."

"They are unlikely to afford it for a number of years."

Lucia smiled "By then it will be quite forgotten and I can launch her in to society again"

Darcy rose and bowed over her hand "We thank you for your support"

He turned to leave

"Darcy, if you can find a gentlewoman to marry and set up in the country churning out a few babies that would be most useful"

Darcy turned back, a puzzled look on his face "It would? Would marrying a country miss not just spur the gossip"

"I am not suggesting you select some scullery maid, but a gentleman's daughter, who shows good breeding, would be easy to pass off as a love connection. Time will cover all scandals, a good excuse for retiring from society would be most welcome, removing you from the marriage mart will reduce the interest in your particular scandal also. You only need worry about your children, I am sure you would not lament the loss of certain aspects of society"

"Any gentlewoman?" He tried not to let too much hope seep in to his voice

A look of surprise flickered across Lucia's face

"You have someone in mind?"

He allowed a small smile

"I have met a worthy lady."

"She does not mind the situation?"

"No"

"Parents?"

"Father owns a fairly small plot of land in Hertfordshire. Mother was the daughter of the local attorney"

Lucia pulled a face "Could you not find someone with gentry on both sides?"

"Before the season starts?" He raised one eyebrow, causing Lucia to chuckle.

She sighed "I suppose she could do, any siblings of note?"

"Mr Bingley may be interested in her sister."

Lucia made a very un-lady like noise, Darcy raised an eyebrow and she had the good grace to look apologetic.

"He will likely move on. If any of the sisters are worth it I can bring them out this season, or next, and secure a match which will help you"

Darcy nodded.

"Shall we wait and see?"

"Of course"

Darcy strode away from the house, a new determination in his step.

.

When both gentlemen were announced at Longborn, two days hence, the house was shocked. Darcy and Bingley walked in and bowed.

"Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley! Welcome back to Hertfordshire."

"Mrs Bennet" Bingley was as effusive as ever "how charming, we are very pleased to be back!"

"You remember my daughters of course" she waved in the direction of the other girls in the room.

Darcy turned and bowed, frowning when he realised Elizabeth was not there.

"How was your time in London?"

Mrs Bennet dragged Bingley's attention back, Darcy did not know quite what to do. He could not ask where she was without appearing too obvious. He found himself sat near Mary and listening to Mrs Bennet and Bingley converse about the roads.

"How has Hertfordshire fared in our absence?"

Darcy tried not to roll his eyes, how did Bingley make so much small talk.

"We have fared well, I thank you. Mr Collins has married and returned to Hunsford. We are very pleased he found a bride from one of our own"

Darcy went pale, eyes flicking around again. Two giggly girls, Mary and Jane. No Elizabeth, please god don't let it be Elizabeth. Mary turned curious eyes to him, hearing his sharp intake of breath.

"Indeed. How fortunate for him."

"Why yes. Of course if he had chosen one of my daughters I would have been much happier, but at least Charlotte will look after the house when. Well you know"

She turned away and called for tea.

Darcy let out the breath he had not realised he was holding, feeling light headed, not Elizabeth. Mary was still looking at him and he felt he should talk or she would say something of his altered countenance.

"Are you playing anything interesting Miss Mary? I recall you enjoy the piano!"

"Yes indeed, a beautiful Bach piece. My sister Elizabeth and I are practicing it. Although she prefers to walk whenever the weather is fine, that is where she is currently, in case you wondered?"

She raised her eyes and looked at him and he saw a similar glint in her eyes as was in Elizabeth's, a depth of intelligence she otherwise seemed to hide.

"I was wondering just such a thing, I thank you Miss Mary"

"You are welcome"

The tea things came and the ladies busied themselves serving their guests. After the usual time for calling was over the gentlemen rose, thanking Mrs Bennet and accepting an invitation to dine on the morrow. Darcy silently cursing social dictates that required him to leave without having seen her, his Elizabeth.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N should be getting two chapters out tonight. I'll try for three, but no guarantees.**

 **Happy weekend everyone. Thank you all for the support and reviews etc...**

 **Chapter 15 - Here we go a courting**

Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley collected their hats and top coats, there was a chill in the air although there had been no snow as of yet. They exited the house and shared very different smiles. Bingley's was brilliant and showed just how happy he was with being well received and how content he was with the few minutes of conversation he had shared with Miss Bennet. Darcy's was grim and displayed his dissatisfaction with the remained of the crass behaviour of nearly all the other Bennets and his dissapointment at not having seen Elizabeth.

As they were waiting for their mounts, Darcy noted movement in the corner of his eye. Elizabeth came skipping out of the woods and stopped at the sight of them, a little gasp escaping her.

Darcy and Bingley bowed in her direction but their horses were in front of them, the grooms patiently waiting for them to mount. They both mounted and waited until Miss Elizabeth approached, Darcy noted her pale face and the dark circles evident under her eyes and cursed himself for potentially being the cause. At the same time they gave him hope, if she had not cared for him she would have been unaffected by their departure. Darcy longed to dismount and embrace her, that moment he realised he never wanted to see her looking so wan again, and he wanted to be the one to bring back her life and colour.

He loved her.

He knew it.

"Miss Elizabeth" Bingley spoke first "forgive us for missing you, we have been visiting with your mother and sisters but have other calls to make."

"Tis I who must beg forgiveness, I did not expect callers today"

Her eyes flicked to Darcy

"I hoped you enjoyed your walk?"

A small smile "always."

"The exercise must be beneficial" Darcy almost groaned at his words, how dull he sounded.

Elizabeth nodded

"We are to dine on the morrow, we shall see you then"

She curtseyed and they left.

When Elizabeth entered the drawing room there was giggling from Kitty and Lydia, Jane had a beautiful, albeit dreamy, smile on her face. Mrs Bennet was chattering on about the food she would serve on the morrow and who else to invite.

"Mary, was that Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley just leaving?"

Mary gave her an odd look "I am certain they stopped to talk to you"

Elizabeth smiled "spying?"

Mary coloured "I would never!"

Elizabeth only laughed and waved off her explanations "I was not at all sure that I was not seeing things. I felt for sure I was bound for bedlam"

Mary grinned a cheeky grin "odd. Mr Darcy looked like he was bound for bedlam when mother mentioned Mr Collins was married to a local lady. He looked around the room and went quite pale, I was worried he was about to start ranting"

Elizabeth looked at her sister "did he really?"

"He seemed quite relieved when mama mentioned it was poor Charlotte that succumbed to such a fate"

Elizabeth did not quite know what to make of it. The gentlemen had been gone for almost two weeks. They had almost despaired of Bingley coming back again and Elizabeth was quite reconciled to never seeing Darcy again. She had determined to ask to stay with her Aunt and Uncle Gardner after their visit to Longborn for Christmas, hoping the change of scene and society might heal her wounded heart.

She had long believed she was hopelessly in love with the proud, damaged man form Derbyshire. She loved his devotion to his sister, his tendency to take all on himself, his generosity with his friends and business and his quickness of mind. The whole package was all she had ever wished for him a man and she could not have him.

She had not slept much since her realisation and the sleepless nights were wearing on her. Even her mother noticed her melancholy and attributed it to regret over not securing Mr Collins, laughable but Elizabeth found it easier to leave her mother to her thoughts than to try and correct her. She had clearly forgotten the hints about Mr Darcy, or decided they held no weight given the assurance that he had left for good.

And so she walked longer each morning, hoping to avoid the morning callers and the talk of Mr Bingley and if he would return. Until today, when she realised she had missed the most important morning caller.

What could it mean? His coming here? He barely spoke before they were away, had he wanted to stay or was he relieved to be spared the difficulties of showing her his indifference?

Wretched man, teasing her so with his presence!

She managed to talk to Jane, who expressed such heartfelt delight over mMr Bingley's return that she could not bring herself to burden her sweet sister with her doubts.

She did not think it was possible but she slept even less that night, so consumed was she with thoughts and suppositions. Conversations that had not yet happened swirling through her head.

When the gentlemen were announced the next afternoon, she felt almost ill, so poorly was her state of being.

At first she let the conversation move around her, only venturing the occasional comment. Until she found Mr Darcy sat near her.

"Miss Elizabeth, Tis a pleasure to see you again!"

"And you sir." She knew her voice was quieter than she would have wanted.

"Are you well?"

The look of concern in his eyes brought tears brimming in her eyes, she quickly blinked them away, it would not do to cry in front of Mr Darcy.

"This last few weeks has been difficult sir, I have not been well, but I am recovering"

Darcy wanted to ask more, what had been ailing her? Was she truly recovered? But now was not the time. They talked on safe topics for a few minutes before dinner was announced.

"Did you enjoy being back in town sir?"

Dinner was allowing them to converse as they were seated next to each other.

"I did. My aunt, Lady Matlock, held a dinner and a musical evening to show society she would not drop the Darcy connection. I have found there are a few more invitations coming my way"

Elizabeth smiled "a mixed blessing may be?"

Darcy's mouth lifted slightly, a small smile but it was there. "Indeed"

"And your" she trailed off, not wanting to bring attention to the topic.

"She is confident if a few years pass Mrs Wickham may be able to be launched in to society, assuming her husband remains reputable"

Elizabeth smiled a genuine happy smile "That must be welcome news for the Wickham's"

They moved on to the plays that were in town over the winter and which might be worth watching. Elizabeth confessed she only saw plays rarely but had enjoyed the experience.

Whilst Elizabeth and Darcy were happily engaged, Jane and Bingley were also starting to converse on more interesting topics. Bingley was determined to find out about Jane's interests and hoped he would be counted as one of them.

Mrs Bennet was more than happy to encourage the couples in their conversation and wasted no time in arranging things after dinner so that precisely this could happen.

Bingley and Darcy came away with positive feelings about their respective ladies. They had been tolerably encouraged and believed that the general show of enthusiasm was a sign of the ladies thinking well of them.

The next few days could not be called anything other than a courtship. The gentlemen called as often as was permitted and neither spent much time excepting in their preferred ladies' company. Mrs Bennet watched on with glee, crowing loudly and often but thankfully out of the gentleman's hearing.

The Gardiners came and both Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy were pleased to meet such a fashionable and well bred couple. The six of them would have some animated and intelligent conversations and Elizabeth was pleased to have some relatives of whom she could be proud.

.

'Twas only a few days till Christmas when the sun made an unexpected appearance. Mr Bingley suggested a walk and Elizabeth, Darcy and Jane all readily complied. There was a chill in the air, like snow might be on the way. But wrapped up warm Elizabeth and Jane did not mind much as it meant some time with their beaux.

"Miss Elizabeth, I have greatly enjoyed meeting your aunt and uncle"

"Yes they are great favourites of mine, I cherish them. They are of course the ones who took me to see the small numbers of plays that I have done."

He smiled "I see."

"I recall you mentioned seeing your aunt in London, is she as dear to you as mine are to me?"

"One aunt, Lady Lucia, is a close relation. My other aunt Lady Catherine is not happy with my choices since the summer. I usually visit in the Easter, I am uncertain if I am invited this year."

He saw the look of sympathy on her face

"Do not fret for me, she is none other than Lady Catherine your cousin talks so frequently about, you can have little doubt what it is like to visit her"

Elizabeth giggled, yes that was not hard to imagine.

"My aunt Lucia suggests I marry soon"

Elizabeth's smile died on her face, she forced the next words out trying to keep her tone light "Has she found someone for you? 'Tis the way of the ton is it not?"

"Often, in this case she has given me leave to find my own bride"

"Generous of her" Elizabeth could not help the bite of sarcasm in her voice

Darcy did not respond and seemed to be thinking great thoughts. Elizabeth allowed her thoughts to wander. Thinking on the ton and its opinion of her station. They were not of a bad station in life but her father's love of the country had meant they had lost touch with some of the extended Bennet relations. She thought they were even related to the Earl Bennet, although a few generations removed, but had completely lost touch. She then chided herself for her mind was starting to think that if her father had been different, more sociable, they might have better connections and Mr Darcy may consider her. She was upset with herself as she would not have her father any other way and if Mr Darcy did not wish to take her as she was she did not wish for him.

She was interrupted in her reverie by the gentleman in question addressing her. He seemed to have read her mind as he spoke the following.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. I have tried to fight my growing feelings for you as your station is not what I would wish for in a wife and your relations are not the easiest to consider as ones I wish to connect my self with. My family name is currently under some scrutiny and it would serve me better to marry a peer or at least someone who is acquainted with the workings of the ton. I had hoped to restore some of the Darcy name through marriage, but it cannot be helped. These last few weeks have been agony and I beg you to relieve my suffering and consent to be my wife."

 **A/N - thoughts on Elizabeth's reaction? I'm gonna duck and hide now! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N sorry sorry sorry, I said two and I only gave one. Turns out this chapter needed some serious editing etc..**

 **was gonna shout out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter but there were like 25. Love the number of smacked heads and sighs😬 I do love the Colin F terrible proposal he was brill, totes made me think he thought he was being reasonable! Anyway I'll not hold you up longer**

 **chapter 16 - Words spoken in anger**

After Darcy's speech, which was delivered with much pacing, he stopped and turned to look at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had listened to his impassioned speech with disbelief, shock and shortly after, anger. She coloured and looked down, hiding the fire that she knew would be evident in her eyes.

"I ..." She paused, words swirling through her head. What should she say? 'I believe the established mode is to express gratitude...' No that would not do. She cursed him for putting her in such a dreadful situation. In the end she decided on a course of action.

"I apologise Mr Darcy, but I must speak plainly"

She waited for him to nod in acceptance, when he did she continued.

"No doubt you felt that was an adequate proposal but to me it was not. The feelings you related were abhorrent. You could not have made that offer in a less gentleman like way."

She saw him visibly start at this declaration, anger following soon after.

"The feelings I related were natural and just! Should I have concealed my feelings and flattered you?" Disbelief written plainly across his face.

"No" Elizabeth stated after a moment of deliberation "I would rather the truth of what you are thinking, if it is something of this magnitude. You deceleration had merely highlighted the reasons why I should not commit to such a relationship. Do you think I would delight in connecting myself to a man who thinks I am beneath him? Who's feelings about my relations would lead me to believe I should never see them again. My friends and family, everyone I love and cherish. Who disdains my connections and yet openly admits his aunt is over bearing and rude. None of my relations are such. Over enthusiastic, yes, occasionally poor mannered in their enthusiasm, certainly, but intentionally rude, no! What's more these are people who have accepted you despite the rumours that followed you from town. If I measured such things by your estimation I should disdain the connection to your own sister and her husband but you can be assured that neither of those considerations would enter my mind when I came to choosing my partner in life."

Mr Darcy paled at these words but she did not allow him to interject.

"I had thought you a good man, I esteemed you greatly, the situation of your sister had shown me the loyalty and generosity you show to those you wish to, but clearly that only applies to people you deem worthy of such consideration. I may be one but you have shown that every person I care about is not and I cannot live with someone who shows such arrogance and a selfish disdain for the feelings of others. I am sorry to give you pain but I must refuse your insulting offer." She choked back a sob and forced herself to say the words she knew were truthful. "My heart breaks at such a declaration but it would be impossible for me to answer in any other way."

"You cannot be serious. You openly admit that you think well of me, you know my situation in life compared to yours, how can you refuse my offer?"

Elizabeth lifted her chin, holding back the tears that threatened.

"I am perfectly serious Mr Darcy. My situation in life, beneath yours in wealth, but far superior in love and respect, is adequate for me. I would not give myself to someone else who does not even seem to respect my feelings, let alone my person. The feelings you have related which have caused you to fight the attachment to me can have little difficulty in over-coming them given my response. I do not think we will have anything further to say to each other, Please excuse me"

She bobbed a curtsey, turned and hurried away, only letting the tears flow after Mr Darcy was out of sight.

Darcy's retort died on his lips as she hurried away, but his anger built as he made his way towards Longborn. Elizabeth had hurried in the direction of the back door and he felt it was safer to head for the front entrance.

On his return he decided he was not fit for company so he left a message for Mr Bingley with the butler, collected his horse and departed for Netherfield.

Elizabeth veered away from the back door of the house wishing for solitude. She walked fast, not heeding time or direction, not noticing the drop in temperature or the clouds gathering.

.

Jane and Bingley were having a far more satisfactory walk. His proposal, for that was his intention also, was more amiable and the response was all he could have hoped for. They were, both of them, in a happy daze as they returned to Longborn, not ten minutes after Darcy had departed it. Jane went to seek out her mother and Mr Bingley retired to the study to ask for permission from Mr Bennet.

'Twas almost half an hour later that anyone noticed the absence of Elizabeth, and only because the butler passed on the message from Mr Darcy at that moment, having delayed initially due to the gentleman's haste in heading for the master's study.

"If Mr Darcy has returned to Netherfield, where is Elizabeth?" Jane looked around in confusion, as if she had missed Elizabeth sitting in the corner.

Kitty offered to check her room and Bingley puzzled over why Mr Darcy should have left so suddenly. When Kitty returned, owning no sign of her, the servants were applied to and it was believed she had not yet returned.

Jane and Mr Bennet both looked at the gathering clouds, the temperature had dropped so sharply it was hard to tell if the inevitable precipitation would be rain or snow. Jane turned worried eyes on Mr Bingley who was ready to take up the challenge.

"Let us search the gardens and return in twenty minutes." He turned to Mr Bennet and Mr Gardiner, who both readily agreed. Kitty and Jane volunteered also to search some of the shrubbery closer to the house.

When no sign of Elizabeth was found they returned to better organise a wider search.

Mr Bingley agreed to send a runner to Netherfield and gather some men to search between there and Longborn. He also was happy to ask Mr Darcy to return to provide some sort of explanation for her absence. Mr Bennet sent to Lucas lodge and Sir William would provide men to search in that direction, and along the road to Meryton. The Bennet servants along with Mr Bennet, Mr Gardiner and Mr Bingley were left with the rest of the property.

The searchers set out, eager to make use of the light which would only last for an hour or so more.

.

Mr Darcy had not calmed down on his return to Netherfield.

Anger was still the prevailing emotion and he encouraged it for it hid the shame and anguish, which he knew would come. Elizabeth's words were both hurtful and true and he could not deny their veracity for long. But for now, anger was his friend.

His initial plan, on returning to Netherfield, was to await Bingley's return and then decide what to do next. He knew if he stayed he would likely throw himself at Elizabeth's feet before long and his pride, and anger, were not happy at this inevitability. And so he found himself shouting for his valet to pack his things. He had a few hours of light to make way to London and he intended to use it.

He sent for the carriage and wrote a hasty letter to Bingley explaining his speedy departure and apologising for the manner of his leave taking.

He had left before Bingley's runner had made it to Netherfield, a bottle of spirits keeping him company for the journey back to London.

 **A/N so I am assuming you all hate me right about now. I am sorry, but at least I update frequenly right? ;)**

 **I had intended this to be a shorter story, minimal angst, kinda dream like in its niceness, but then my typing got carried away and things started happening to the characters. Oops.**

 **one of these days I will write a 'Darcy proposes right the first time around' story. But this felt more real. I hope you don't hate me or ODC too much for the next couple of chapters. It'll all come out in the end.**

 **M**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - lynned jansfamily, your reviews had me sniggering. Thanks. Maeseaview you have clearly read the whole thing so far in record time, thanks for the reviews per chapter! Shout out to CMakg andMrsSP9 all reviewed since this am! :)**

 **ill get on with the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 17 - realisation and regret**

At about the same time as the various search parties started out, Elizabeth finally noticed the weather. Her face was streaked with tears, her breath was short and her mind troubled. She had been wishing for Mr Darcy's proposal for so long, but to find he felt her and her family beneath him, to feel so strongly about such that he would mention it when proposing. If she married him, she would be his, a piece of his property, she would have to obey him if he ever forbade her inviting her family to town, oh she could not bear it! However she also knew she would love no other, how wretched she felt.

A gust of freezing wind made her realise the sky had darkened and there was a drizzle starting, more sleet than rain. She hastily turned in the direction of Longborn but knew she had far to go. She hurried as fast as she could manage but the trials of the day had taken their toll and her pace was not rapid.

She was come upon by one of the stable hands just as dark was settling and he was contemplating turning back. The light drizzle had turned to a steady downpour and she was soaked through and freezing cold. Sam immediately draped his heavy coat over her and yelled for help, starting to guide her in the direction of the house. His yells were answered and Mr Bingley rode up soon after.

"Run on ahead man, I will carry her"

By this point Elizabeth was barely conscious of the happenings around her, the cold had permeated everywhere and she could do nothing but stumble forward. Mr Bingley lifted Elizabeth on to his horse and rode towards Longborn with all haste, delivering her in to her father's arms as he approached the door.

Jane ushered him in to the parlour, poured him tea and sat him near the fire to warm up. He smiled his gratitude at her tender care and she smiled her gratitude right back.

Mr Bennet took Elizabeth upstairs and called to Kitty and Mary to help with warming her. He left her in the care of the sisters and Mrs Hill and returned to the parlour to warm up also.

The house was quiet. Servants had been sent to call off the search and then allowed to dry and warm themselves before returning to duties.

After not too long Mr Bingley noticed Jane's agitation and rightly guessed she was wishing to be with her sister. He took his leave, wishing everyone a good night and his best wishes for Miss Elizabeth, his carriage had been sent over and he was happy to return, despite the weather. Jane said her good byes tenderly and gratefully and then hurried to Elizabeth's side.

.

When Bingley returned to Netherfield he was puzzled by his friend's departure. His note was not very informative and he wondered what had occurred between Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth. Clearly some terrible misunderstanding, the truth of it did not occur to him but he did spend a few moments wondering if Mr Darcy had been toying with Miss Elizabeth's affections and had declared his intention to not offer for her. Darcy had never spoken of his feelings and he had always suggested he would look for a lady of the ton.

He dismissed that thought, his friend was honourable, his actions of the last few weeks suggested admiration and Bingley could not believe otherwise. There must have been a misunderstanding. He resolved to worry about it no more and seek Mr Bennet's council on the morrow.

.

News, on his return to Longborn the following morning, was not good. Miss Elizabeth had caught a fever and was quite ill. 'Twas all the more worrying for her sisters as it happened so rarely, Elizabeth was not prone to bouts of illness.

Jane was persuaded to take a break from her sister's side and spent an hour in Mr Bingley's company, walking about the room and talking about what could have happened.

Jane confided that Elizabeth was quite restless and was whispering all sorts that barely made sense. She blushed as she recounted that Elizabeth had said Mr Darcy's name on occasion, but not with any degree of affection, not like she was calling for him.

Bingley recounted the unusual note from Mr Darcy and asked if he should send for him. Jane suggested he speak to their father.

Bingley made his way to Mr Bennet's study whilst Jane retuned to her sister for a spell.

Mr Bennet was in a fair way to liking this young man very much and was happy to spend some time sitting with him.

"Has that Darcy boy explained what happened?"

Bingley smiled at the idea of anyone calling Darcy a boy

"No sir, actually I have come to ask your advice. It seems Darcy returned to London yesterday, before the news of Miss Elizabeth's situation reached Netherfield. I am unsure what had happened but fear they may have quarrelled"

Mr Bennet narrowed his eyes "could he have imposed himself on her?"

"No!" Bingley shot out of his chair and was quick in his defence "Darcy would never act like that, I can assure you sir"

"You have to agree, the circumstances of his departure are suspicious. Elizabeth is a great walker, she does not get lost, she does not miss changes in the weather, and she does not get ill. The whole situation suggests something significant. Your friend trying to impose himself would fit. I will accept your denial, however."

"I too have been thinking on it and also cannot think of an explanation. I wondered if they fought over his intentions. But I would find it hard to believe him capable of toying with Miss Elizabeth's affections. I confess I can come up with no reasonable explanation. Would you care for me to summon him to explain himself?"

Bennet sighed, he did not much like he idea of confronting Darcy, with any of the supposed explanations. "No, but perhaps you could write him for an explanation?"

Bingley nodded in acquiescence and they talked on other matters for a time. He did not stay long, he had no wish to be in the way and after Jane visited with him for a bit longer he knew it was time to go.

On his return, to Netherfield, he wrote a quick note to Darcy explaining what had happened and asking if he could enlighten them as to what had occurred.

.

Having arrived late and in poor weather Darcy had done little more than retire for the night. He had woken to the same thoughts and feelings that had plagued him as he fell asleep and likely contributed to his bad dreams. With little else to do, Darcy had spent much of the next day drinking. He knew drowning ones sorrows was not the most productive of solutions but he could not think of anything he would rather be doing, and so he drank.

Colonel Fitzwilliam called upon Darcy the following day, finding him in a similar state. After finding out from the butler that he had been thus for more than four and twenty hours he became concerned. Coffee, food and a walk in the garden were all needed to bring Darcy back to a semblance of the unperterbable gentleman he usually was. When he was finally of a suitable temperament the colonel went to work.

"Darcy, you need to tell me what has you in such a state? Is it Georgiana? What has Wickham done?"

Darcy looked up, feeling rather guilty at worrying the colonel so.

"No Georgiana is well, I believe. Wickham is playing the role of landowner well enough and there are no reports of gambling or drunken ruts. As of yet."

"Then what is the matter man, I have so rarely seen you like this and it usually if someone has died"

Darcy felt like a part of him had died, but how did one explain that to someone who had never loved? "I found a lady, in Hertfordshire"

The Colnel let out a laugh "Darcy, all in a fuss over a bit of muslin"

Darcy shot him a glare and he stopped.

"Why has that sent you all a muddle then?"

Darcy said nothing

"Is she unsuitable? She is not a servant is she?"

"No!" Darcy exclaimed, knowing far too well how susceptible those in employment could be to the master of the house, not always through choice.

"So what is the matter? Is she a gentleman's daughter?"

Darcy nodded

"Is she too low to offer for? I know we had talked about waiting a few years before looking for Mrs Darcy but if there is a candidate now... Well I do not see the problem, I know mother thinks you should marry and keep away for a bit, let the scandal die on its own"

"I did offer"

The colonel very nearly started on congratulations before thinking on the incongruity of his cousin's words and appearance. A look of incredulity spread across his features.

"She said no?"

Darcy nodded, head dropping in to his hands.

"Why? Was it because of Georgiana?"

Darcy looked up and caught the gaze of the angry colonel, ready to defend his cousin from slander.

"No"

"Darcy, this conversation is like wading through mud. Please, tell me what happened"

"She said no, I proposed, in a horrible way and she said no"

"How horrible?" Suspicion leaked in to his tone.

Darcy groaned at the memory "I reminded her she was beneath me and her family were ridiculous and that I would rather marry a peer"

The colonel snorted, ignoring the glare "I can see you are being serious, but what were you thinking?"

Darcy groaned again "I find it hard to think when I am with her, my thoughts are tangled. I thought I would talk to her honestly about my feelings for her and how they have overcome the objections, I thought I was showing her how much I loved her."

The colonel snorted again

"Well, you have proved to me she has sense, no one would accept such a proposal. What are you to do about it?"

"What is to be done? I know very well there is nothing to be done"

"Don't be ridiculous. What did she say in her refusal?"

"She told me that I was not a gentleman to speak thusly to her and that she could not accept a man that would divide her and her family and that it ..." He paused "it broke her heart to say so"

Darcy's anger leached away and he was so filled with remorse he could not look at his cousin, he startled after Richard smacked him across the back of the head.

"Get up! Get up right now." Richards hands were on his hips and he was glaring at Darcy "You are to leave at first light and return to her side. Show her you respect her family and her and then tell her you would never divide her from her family. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and make it up to her"

The shame Darcy knew was coming flooded through him.

"What have I done?"

"It is all fixable. But you have to go to her. Before she thinks you've left for good!"

Darcy nodded, they shook hands and he moved to ring for the bell. Instructions were given and he retired with the intention of leaving at first light.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N - feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the reviews and support. Always strikes me as amazing that people would read and enjoy my stories. I've loved ffn but never would have said I could write. Defo helps to have such amazing readers out there. Thanks guys! :)**

 **once again too many new reviews to shout out individually, you all rock!**

 **I will try to keep up my regular schedule but I have a busy week ahead. Probably only five more chapters, assuming that I don't keep writing more ... Well just more. Never quite know where to stop a story, but this was never meant to be long. Still have a few things to tie up though, let us see where the strings lead!...**

 **Chapter 18 - return to Hertfordshire**

Darcy had not considered that a message would be sent to him and he likely crossed paths with Bingley's letter on his way out of London, he left so promptly, the following morning, that he found himself driving up to Netherfield just before noon.

"Darcy!" Bingley was surprised to see his friend dismount from the coach "what happened to you?"

"I am sorry Bingley, it is a long story. Are you to Longborn? I must come with you, I must speak with Miss Elizabeth. Would you give me a few minutes to refresh myself and I will accompany you?"

Bingley was rather taken aback by the rapid speech coming out of his usually stoic friend.

"Then..." Bingley paused "you have not received my letter?"

Darcy looked confused

"No" Bingley was thoughtful, he had not sent it express as the matter was not serious, the cause of the dispute would not aid Miss Elizabeth's recovery after all. " I suppose it will still be on its way to London. Let us have some privacy." He gestured to Darcy to follow him in to the house

The gentlemen moved to the closest room and sat.

"You may not find yourself welcome at Longborn"

Darcy sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I had suspected as much, but it can all be cleared up, I just need to speak to Miss Elizabeth. I have been a fool but I am determined to correct my mistakes"

"It might not be so easy, you see... Ummm, that is I should tell you..."

"Stop dithering man, what is the matter?"

Bingley shot him a glare "Miss Elizabeth disappeared after your walk"

"WHAT!" Darcy exploded out of his chair "what has happened? has she been recovered? Why was I not sent for? Where is she?"

Darcy was pacing furiously, not allowing Bingley to answer any of the questions he was asking.

"She is found, she is at home but she has taken ill. She was caught in the rain and was very cold when we recovered her." Bingley paused to allow this to sink in, his friends face paled and he looked worriedly around, as if he might see her there, or at least find something that could aid her.

"Mr Bennet is most curious as to what could have caused her so much unrest that she did not notice the change in the weather. He even suggested you may have..." Bingley paused, embarrassed to be even considering such a thing, Darcy looked up at him, confusion writ across his face "he wondered if you could have tried to impose yourself on her"

Darcy went very still, anger and then embarrassment pulsing through him. In a way he had imposed himself on her, although not in the despicable way Mr Bennet clearly thought, he was mortified that someone had a thought of him. He had thought he had a rapport with Mr Bennet, how had he allowed himself to be perceived so wrongly?

"Had you thought that?" His voice was calm but Bingley clearly read the vulnerability in the question.

"Of course not Darcy, but the circumstances are suspicious, as to the question of why you were not sent for, I did send for you but you had left. By the time I realised you had gone to London she had been found, sending for you seemed less important. I have written explaining the situation and asking for you to spread light on things and here you are"

Darcy nodded "I understand, I will explain to Mr Bennet, as best I can. I apologise for the situation I have put you in Bingley. Am I still welcome to stay?"

"Of course"

"How ill is she?" He looked so morose that Bingley felt sorry for him.

"She was feverish and unsettled yesterday. Jane sits with her most of the time, she is worried as Miss Elizabeth does not get ill often. I have not yet been today, Jane does not wish to be away from her sister often so I am trying to only visit for short periods, it is hard to stay away from my fiancée"

Darcy looked up and smiled for the first time in what felt like years "congratulations man, you will both be very happy!"

"Thank you, I had thought that..." He trailed off, not wishing to pry.

"I hoped also, maybe someday we can look to be brothers, but for now I have some apologies to make."

They nodded and then made their way to their horses to ride over to Longborn.

Darcy gave his name to the butler and prayed he would not be turned away. When Mr Hill returned to the two gentlemen he looked grim

"Mr Bingley, the ladies await you in the drawing room, Mr Darcy, if you will come with me?" It was asked as a question but Darcy understood it may just as well have been an order.

Darcy and Bingley exchanged a look, Darcy shrugged, at least he wasn't barred!

.

Mr Bennet looked grave as he stood behind his desk, he did not invite the gentleman to sit, nor did he offer refreshment, he only nodded, and waited.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me sir, might I enquire after the welfare of Miss Elizabeth?"

"You may enquire, just as I may refuse to oblige you"

Darcy nodded and hung his head.

"If you would permit me to explain?"

"Explain how a half hour walk with you left my daughter so distracted that she did not notice a storm rolling in and when she was recovered she was so cold she was almost blue" Mr Bennet felt a small amount of satisfaction at the look of pain on Mr Darcy's face at such a description. "I am all ears sir"

"I take all of the blame sir, I ..." He took a deep breath, reminding himself this must be nothing but the truth "I proposed to Miss Elizabeth, but I did it in such a way that no woman of sense would accept me. I am sure you are not surprised that Elizabeth did not hesitate to refuse. She then said she needed to walk and left me, she was heading in the direction of the house. I was ashamed and angry and so I left. I should have checked she was actually walking home, she must have turned and taken a different path. I... I am so sorry I did not see her home"

Mr Bennet softened at the truth of the words. "She likely would not have accepted such an escort, but I thank you for the truth. Why have you returned, you say she refused you?"

"I had some sense knocked in to me." He unconsciously rubbed the spot that Richard had hit him.

Mr Bennet chuckled "in what way have you decided to alter your address? What makes you think you can change her mind, for I assume that is your intention?"

Darcy nodded and remained silent, after a minute of contemplation he spoke.

"I had not heard of her illness, I wished to return to make amends, and try again. I could not leave things as they were."

When it was clear Mr Bennet wanted more explanation he continued.

"I must apologise, the manner of my declaration may have led Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth to believe that I did not respect her or her family" Darcy noted Mr Bennet wince "I am intending to prove, by both word and deed, that is not the truth."

Mr Bennet nodded

"And now I hear she is unwell," Darcy sighed, despair leaking in to his tone "I hope my friend is exaggerating, I feel so wretched that I have caused such a thing."

"She is unwell, I will not lie. It is most unusual for Elizabeth has wondered in to storms on many occasion and usually returns with muddy skirts and a bright smile. This is different, which is all the more concerning"

"May I.." Darcy tailed off, of course he could not see her, it would be scandalous. He dropped his head in to his hands, he could not do anything, a thought occurred "should I send to London? My family doctor is excellent"

"I assume you wish to feel useful, the local doctor is competent, but I suppose it could not hurt to have a second opinion." Mr Bennet provided him with writing material and left Darcy to pen off an express. Once it was sealed and sent Darcy stood and looked around, taking in the book room, small but crammed with more books than strictly fit. Mr Bennet returned in due course

"Come with me sir"

Darcy was perplexed but happy to be at Mr Bennet's disposal and so followed the gentleman out of the book room and up the stairs. Mr Bennet motioned for him to stop and he did so, confusion writ across his face.

Mr Bennet opened a nearby door and entered, a few muffled words were heard, a door shutting, likely the servant entrance, and then Mr Darcy found himself being ushered inside, to Elizabeth's bedchamber.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N **two** **for today. And the great news is that I found some time this am to finish the story off. Whoop. Busy week though so no guarantees about how quick I will post. :)**

 **lets find out what Darcy does next...**

 **Chapter 19**

Darcy stood still, unsure what had occurred, he should not be here. It was a terrible breach in propriety for him to be in a maidens room, even if she was sick.

He turned to look at Mr Bennet

"I will assure you no one will find out, I will not see Elizabeth compromised in to a marriage she does not desire, so I am warning you now, any attempt to bismirch her name to that end will not be met kindly. However I believe you have something to say, if that is the case, I will permit it"

Darcy's mouth was open in shock. He wasted no time moving to his beloveds bedside.

She was asleep, her face was flushed a heartbreaking mixture of pale and an unnatural redness, and she was restless.

"Miss Elizabeth" his voice came out a croak, she looked so unwell, so unhappy. "Elizabeth, it is Darcy, Fitzwilliam"

He paused, wishing to brush his fingers along her brow but not sure that Mr Bennet would permit any more contact so he crouched next to the bed and grasped her hand instead.

"Please Elizabeth, I am so sorry for speaking to you so. Your reproach was well deserved. My words were unpardonable. Please know that I am here, I will not leave you, I love you and wish to win your regard. I promise I will show you how much you and your family mean to me, I will do anything you wish of me" he paused "I will even leave if you wish. But you must first get well. You cannot let a trifling illness affect you so. You are Miss Elizabeth Bennet, you walk through mud to aid your sister, you would face storms for some peace, a little rain and snow will not affect you so."

He stopped, swallowed, tears burning the back of his eyes.

"Please Elizabeth, do not leave. Fight this, you are the strongest woman I know you can fight this and you must."

He could say no more so he lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her tenderly.

He stood and succumbed to the urge to brush her hair from her face, leaning over her slightly to do so.

"I love you Elizabeth Bennet,"

He turned and nodded to Mr Bennet, who had been looking out of the window pretending to not listen. He checked the way was clear before ushering him out and back downstairs.

Darcy spent some time with the ladies, he felt angry with himself for disparaging them to Elizabeth, they spoke of little besides what could be done for her, the noise level in the room very subdued due to the situation. Every half an hour a different Bennet lady would go up to read or sit with Elizabeth, each taking part of the burden. Lydia was the only one who seemed less than enthusiastic about looking after her sister but she was disinclined to voice that opinion after a sharp retort from her mother and Jane combined.

Darcy spent some time discussing wedding preparations with Mrs Bennet, and gained her approval after offering a case of champagne from his cellars. He talked to Mr Bennet some more and even spoke to Kitty some about novels that Georgiana had made him read, she had read one but not the other. He wondered if she would make a good choice to come to London and meet his aunt, she had offered to bring out one of the Bennet girls, Jane was taken and Mary seemed disinclined for society. He knew Lydia was a poor candidate.

Darcy shook himself, he could not offer such a thing unless Elizabeth consented to marry him.

It was not long after such musings that the gentlemen took their leave, not wishing to intrude on the household activities. Darcy felt an ache in his chest as he tried not to watch the tender goodbye between Bingley and Jane.

.

Jane returned immediately to Elizabeth's side. She was feverish once again and Jane called for more cool water and some broth. She bathed her skin and ladled some broth in to her mouth, all the while talking and crooning to her, as if she were an infant.

"No" Elizabeth had been restless and mumbling, that was the first word that Jane understood.

"All is well dearest, you need not worry"

"No please, I did not mean to."

"Shhhh, Lizzie dearest, do not fret" Jane was worried, Elizabeth did not seem to know where she was.

"I love you, I am sorry"

"It's alright Lizzie, I am here, you have no need to be sorry. I love you too"

Lizzies eyes opened

"Jane?"

Jane would have been happy but her eyes were not clear, they were bright with fever and not focussing on the room.

"Tis me"

"Where is he? I must say sorry, where is Darcy? He was here, but I could not speak, I must speak to him"

"Shhh, Lizzie, calm down. He has gone, he cannot come to your room"

A tear trickled out of Elizabeth's eye "gone?"

Her voice was small, her tone dejected.

"He will return dearest"

But Lizzie did not seem to hear

"Gone" she whispered before closing her eyes and sleeping once more.

.

Jane tidied up the cloths and pulled the sheet up around her sister. A knock at the door drew her attention and Kitty entered carrying a book.

"Jane, I will take a turn, you should rest some"

Jane smiled "Kitty, thank you for all your help. You have been so caring"

"Of course Jane, I still remember Elizabeth caring for me when I was ill"

Jane laughed a slight laugh "you were 11"

"Yes, but I remember all the same. She is always the one to care for us when we are ill. I would be a poor sister indeed not to return the favour." She looked down "I do not like that Lydia complains of the imposition"

Jane embraced her sister before leaving the room.

.

"Father?"

"What is it Jane?"

Mr Bennet looked tired and weary, he was sat at his desk but Jane doubted that much work had been accomplished.

"Lizzy woke for a spell, she was agitated and asking for Mr Darcy."

Mr Bennet looked up sharply "Did she say why?"

"She wished to say sorry, she seemed to think he had been in her room"

Mr Bennet looked more carefully at his daughter

"Did she now?"

"I told her he could not be in her room, he had visited us and had gone, she seemed upset"

Mr Bennet smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "You are a good girl Jane, do not fret, all will be well." He turned his attention to his book and Jane took her leave. As the door closed he rose and made his way to Elizabeth's room.

"Kitty, I shall sit with Lizzie for a while"

Kitty nodded, put the book down and left.

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie stirred but there was no response

"Lizzie, Darcy was here, he wanted to apologise, he loves you, do not despair"

Mr Bennet sat for almost an hour. He repeated the same sentence every time she stirred. After an hour she seemed to rest easier, a slight smile on her face and he relinquished his place to Lydia, satisfied that, if she recovered, she may yet be happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, thanks guys, so many reviews since I was last on here. All amazing, so glad so many people are finding the story interesting. I am sorry for the three day silence. Feels like a log time from my point of view but I suppose not too bad comparative to most posting schedules.**

 **Hopefully will get the rest of the story up over then next few days but may go in to next week. Hope you guys don't mind! :)**

 **chapter 20 - Improvements**

The next morning Jane rose later than she expected, light was starting to filter in and she hurried through her morning ablutions and wrapped a dressing gown around herself to attend her sister. A maid was just washing her face.

"I apologise for my lateness Sally, has her fever spiked again?"

"No ma'am, she has been settled so I did not wake you. 'Twas no trouble to watch the young miss. Her fever has broken, I am just washing her face."

"Her fever has broken?" Jane rushed forward "truly?"

Sally smiled "yes miss."

Jane felt Elizabeth's forehead, there were beads of perspiration, but it was cool to the touch.

"Thank you Sally, that is excellent news. You may go and rest now. I would appreciate some broth, more water and some tea to be sent up. I am certain cook will be awake. I thank you for your care."

"Of course miss" Sally blushed at the praise "I am sure cook will, and likely only too happy, thank you miss" she curtseyed and left the room, taking the spoiled rags with her.

Jane washed Elizabeth as best she could on her own then moved her across to the clean side of the bed. Elizabeth murmured a protest and rolled on her side. Jane chuckled, it sounded more like a sleepy irritated moan than an illness moan. A few minutes later some toast and jam was delivered and tea and some wash cloths.

Jane sat to eat the toast and was half way through when she heard.

"Jane?" The voice was dry and cracked from misuse, by there was no mistaking who had spoken.

Jane lept to her sisters side "oh Lizzie, 'tis me"

"That smells nice"

Jane looked confused "my toast?"

Lizzie nodded

"Are you hungry?"

Another nod

"Let us start with broth,"

Lizzie made a face but complied. Jane helped her sit up and fed her the broth and then allowed her half a slice of toast to chew and some tea.

"That was the best toast I have ever had" her voice was stronger now

"It has been a while since you have eaten"

Lizzie's clear gaze met Jane's "How long have I been poorly?"

"Three days"

Lizzie groaned "I am sorry, how you must have suffered."

"Do not apologise, you are well now, that is what matters."

Lizzie thought for a minute, a little crease between her eyes, then she remembered why she had been caught in the storm. The colour drained from her face and Jane was instantly by her side

"What is it dearest?"

"I remember why" the words were a mere whisper.

Jane smiled a soft smile and stroked her hair "we were all very curious what had occurred between you and Mr Darcy"

Elizabeth looked up, confused "What occurred?"

"Yes, what could upset you so much that you did not notice when it began to rain. You were so wet when you returned, and so cold. I think father was about to chase him back to London and challenge him to a duel."

Lizzie looked startled

"Do not fear, he did not" her words had no effect

"Mr Darcy left for London?"

"He returned a day or two later, he will visit later I am sure. He was most kind yesterday. I believe he has sent for his doctor in London, he was very worried"

Elizabeth did not quite know what to make of this information. She remembered his hideous proposal and her rejection, the cruel words she spoke of him, and yet he had returned, what did that mean?

She was tempted to tell Jane to not allow him in the house, not sure she could handle the look of contempt or worse, indifference, that he may show.

She took a deep breath, no, if he came she could at least show him she was sorry for her words. Even if she could not bring herself to repent her refusal.

"Jane?" Elizabeth interrupted Jane tidying up the breakfast tray. "might I get up?"

"No dearest"

Please Jane, my bedding is dirty, I am not clean. May I bathe? I promise if I am wearied I will return to bed"

Jane sighed and after some debating she agreed.

After her bath Elizabeth felt much better. She consented to returning to bed to rest but insisted on dressing later. The debate raged, Kitty joining forces with Jane to insist on her remaining abed. Mr Bennet finally relented and said she could go down to sit with the gentlemen when they visited later, if she agreed to only sit for half an hour.

Elizabeth readily agreed and then returned to bed to await her time.

.

Darcy and Bingley were readying themselves to visit, they had decided to visit later that day, due to some business about the estate that Bingley wished to complete. He was longing to spend more time with Jane but knew that she wished to nurse her sister as Elizabeth had once done for her.

Darcy was hoping to spend a few minutes at her bedside, hoping but not really expecting that she would be better. He also did not really expect to sneak in again, 'Twas such a breach in propriety it ought not to be attempted. He sighed, fevers like this often went on for long periods of time, he would have to resign himself to not seeing her. He was hopeful that the doctor would arrive later that day and may perchance bring some aid.

.

On their entry to Longborn, Darcy half expected to be ushered to Mr Bennet's study but he found himself in the drawing room, he stopped dead as there sat Miss Elizabeth, well bundled against the chill, but there none the less.


	21. Chapter 21

**Whoops, thought I'd posted this yesterday. Sorry!...**

 **Chapter 21**

Darcy looked across the room at Elizabeth, she was pale and thin and yet her air was one of determination and resolve. He admired the strong look of determination about her and he wished to rush to her side and grab her hand, ask how she did and how she was up and dressed. As usual he was frozen, this time he was frozen in shock.

"Miss Elizabeth!" Bingley cried "how lovely to see you, I can see that you are well!"

Lizzie smiled at his falsehood, she knew she looked like she was still ill, but it was kind of him to say so.

"I am feeling much better sir, I understand I have you to thank for bringing me home expeditiously"

"Think nothing of it" Bingley said gallantly

Her eyes moved to Darcy, who managed to snap himself out of his shock. He moved to her side, after greeting the rest of the room.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is wonderful to see you looking so well."

She blushed "I am looking barely tolerable as you are well aware."

Darcy drew a sharp intake of breath, that turn of phrase seemed so familiar, and yet he knew he had never uttered those words.

"I meant to say that you are looking much better"

Elizabeth gave him a quizzical look and he realised she may not be aware he had seen her while she was ill. She would likely not wish to be made aware of this so instead he said.

He cleared his throat, why was this conversation going wrong? "I uh, I understood you were quite unwell, I am certain you are looking much recovered, we are" and he looked straight at her "all of us are very relieved to see you up and about"

She smiled timidly at him. "I thank you for your concern sir."

It was then that the doctor was announced and Elizabeth consented to retire to be examined.

.

The doctors report was, predictably, favourable. Although he was quite stern that Elizabeth should not be allowed in the drawing room for at least a few more days. Elizabeth bargained for just one more and he reluctantly agreed to two as long as there was no return of the fever.

Darcy waited for the opinion of the doctor and was relieved she was out of danger, but grieved to hear he would not see her for another two days. He remained as long as Bingley, who managed to spend some time with Jane, now that Elizabeth was out of danger. He distracted Mrs Bennet for a time and challenged Mr Bennet to chess, merely enjoying the family home now that Elizabeth was better.

Elizabeth, for her part, felt suffocated that she had to remain upstairs. Kitty and Lydia joined her and read or gossiped, which relieved the boredom, but she could not help but yearn to be downstairs and speak to Mr Darcy.

Given that Darcy was not engaged to a Bennet lady it was acceptable for him not to visit daily. He managed to fill the next day with work and correspondence, but he knew he would have to travel to Longborn on the next day. He contented himself with a letter to Georgiana.

.

Darcy visited with Bingley on the following day. He doubted Miss Elizabeth would be in the drawing room, given the doctors orders, but he could not help but hope. On his arrival she was indeed absent, along with the two younger Bennet girls who were visiting Mrs Forster. He was unsure how the visit would go and after Bingley and Jane segregated themselves in a corner and so he decided to seek out Mr Bennet.

A knock on the study door did not elicit an expected command to enter but the man himself opened the door.

"Ah, Mr Darcy, I suppose I should not be surprised, the drawing room is not to your taste today?"

Darcy half smiled "I was hoping for a game of chess sir?"

Mr Bennet stood in the part opened door and thought for a moment. Darcy could not help the frown that flickered across his face, Mr Bennet was being quite rude not inviting him in.

"I suppose I could count on your secrecy"

He opened the door to reveal Elizabeth, well bundled, sat near the fire a book on her lap

"Miss Elizabeth" he exclaimed, striding in to the room.

She smiled sheepishly at him "The doctor said I should not come down to the drawing room for two days, he said naught about the library"

Her eyes sparkled in amusement and Darcy could not help but return the smile.

"Are you well enough?"

"To sit here rather than sitting in my room, I assure you sir the decoration has no ill effect on my physical self but quite a positive one on my mental self"

"I am certain you are correct"

"You came for a game of chess?" Elizabeth nodded in the direction of the chess board.

"Unfortunately young man" Mr Bennet cut in "I have some pressing business to attend to. My daughter will play you if you chose, but you must make allowances for her ill health"

Darcy bowed in Elizabeth's direction "perhaps I should give you my queen?"

Elizabeth mouth twitched in amusement "I do not believe that will be necessary."

Darcy moved the chess board closer to her and they began to play, Darcy only paying half his attention to the board, more enchanted by the way a curl would move in the draft or how the flames danced in her eyes.

"We should have some conversation Mr Darcy, a very little will suffice"

Darcy chuckled "How fares Mr and Mrs Gardiner? I have not seen them of late"

Elizabeth smiled "They returned to London, they were advised to by the apothecary for the safety of their children. I would not wish to put my dear nieces and nephews in danger"

Darcy frowned "Would your aunt not have been of comfort to you?"

She smiled "I am more comforted knowing they have all remained well. I am well taken care of here, as you can see"

Darcy smiled

"I believe that is check mate"

His smile slipped away and he stared agog at the board, it was indeed check mate. How had that occurred?

He looked up in to the laughing eyes of Elizabeth and he felt himself drowning in them. He glanced at Mr Bennet who was studiously not paying any attention.

"Miss Elizabeth" his voice was lowered, intimate even and it sent a shiver straight through her "allow me to apologise for my part in your illness"

She leaned forward, rearranging the pieces to their original positions, eyes fastened on the board.

"Please Mr Darcy, you owe no apology for my foolish actions"

"I would beg to differ, but I do not wish to argue, I must also apologise for the.." He paused and took a deep breath "the words I spoke to you were unpardonable and I cannot think of them without abhorrence. Please Miss Elizabeth, you must forgive me and allow us to start afresh"

Elizabeth flicked her eyes to her father, he was not paying any attention, or at least appeared to not be.

"I do not wish to start afresh sir"

Darcys face fell, his heart stopping beating.

She reached out and placed a hand on his arm.

"I wish to have our discussion again, a more reasonable version of the one we shall not speak of. I do not wish for us to begin again, I am in too far to wish to go back"

Hope soared within him.

"Miss Elizabeth, you must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you!"

.

A/ **N - so he's started well, do you think he'll get the rest right? ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**wow, so close to two hundred reviews. Just the one more to go! That's just amazing. So far my witch story has had the most reviews but is not the most 'favourited' story. Interesting! :) thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last chapter, I expected abuse for leaving it at that!**

I'm just **gonna get on with posting cuz I'm short on time and am sure you are all eager for more...**

Chapter 22

Elizabeth smiled, tears brimming in her eyes, a part of her was reminded that this was how the last proposal had started. But part of her knew, just knew, that this one was going to go better. She waited for him to say more and she was not left waiting for long.

"I have long admired you and am certain that I wish to spend my life with you." His deep voice was pleasant to listen to, but saying these words was making her blush and smile and lose her breath all in one go. " No other could replace you in my heart and I would be most pleased, ecstatic, if you consented to be my wife. You were perfectly reasonable in your refusal. I cannot think of my words without abhorrence. You have no reason to apologise but every reason to despise me. Please, Elizabeth, allow me to show you, every day, how much you mean to me?"

Elizabeth smiled, but then the smile dropped away and her eyes lowered. After a moment she lifted her eyes to his, knowing she would have to ask.

"My family?"

"I will always respect your family as they are part of you." He lowered his voice even further, increasing the intimacy that was evident between them. "I will always love anything you love and could never try to separate you from that."

Elizabeth smiled a cheeky smile "I am certain we will both come to appreciate the location of Derbyshire and its distance from Meryton"

Darcy grinned "is that your consent?"

"Yes Mr Darcy, I will marry you!"

Darcy wanted to jump up and shout and most of all to kiss his lovely lady, but given the presence of Mr Bennet he could not. He looked over at where Mr Bennet had been sitting to find the desk empty. He startled and looked around.

Elizabeth smiled

"I believe my father left around the time we were both apologising."

He chuckled, the door was ajar but they were otherwise alone. He moved next to her on the sofa and gathered her in to his arms, gently cradling her against him.

"I am so sorry for what I said in my last proposal. It was so very wrong of me to speak so. I would never try to separate you from your family. I have been raised with good principles but left to follow them in pride and conceit, not really thinking of the feelings of those around me, those not directly connected to myself. My sister's elopement has left me with an overwhelming concern for my family name. I had foolishly thought that my name would be improved by connections, as if a good connection could balance out the one I am unhappy about." He looked in to her eyes, losing himself in the depth of them, he took a deep breath and continued. "Nothing could be better for my family than to have you be a part of it. I said it earlier but I will say it again, you have nothing to apologise for, the fault is mine"

Elizabeth just smiled up at him, encouraging any confidence he wished to share. Darcy frowned momentarily, then asked warily.

"Are you sure you wish to connect yourself with my name? Even if we are not accepted by London society?" He asked with genuine concern.

"I have lived without London society my whole life and can do so again. I am a country girl and would be content to remain so. I will not alter my decision, but I would like to hear of your sister, if you wish to share it?"

She was asking through a desire to share his burden and not through a desire for gossip. He recognised this and told her all. He also talked about his Aunt's predictions and his hopes and fears for his sisters future.

Throughout the recitation she held his hand and gave him comfort. It felt good to share and when he had finished he raised his eyes, relieved to see compassion rather than condemnation in his eyes.

"How hard it must have been, for both of you, I am glad she seems content. I would like to meet her someday?"

"Of course, we can arrange that as soon as may be"

"Come, let us both embrace my philosophy. Let us think on the past only as it gives us pleasure."

She smiled at him and he smiled back, she felt the familiar warmth in her belly and her heart started beating faster. His eyes flicked from her eyes to slightly lower. Her breath hitched.

When his lips met hers she felt dizzy, they were soft and gentle but she felt the pressure all the way to her toes. She sighed in happiness and in that moment all she felt was peace.

This was where she belonged.

After a minute or two he pulled away, not wishing to scare her with passion, also acutely aware she was still recovering from illness and realising any further excitement might be ill advised. She was flushed and her eyes bright and he could not resist placing another kiss on the back of her hand, and then a quick one where her pulse beat against her wrist.

It was that moment Mr Bennet chose to re-enter.

"Well well, young man I think you have something to say to me?"

Darcy stood up from his position, too close to Elizabeth for propriety.

"Yes sir I do"

Mr Bennet turned to his daughter "Lizzie, I believe you have had enough excitement for today, you should return to bed."

Lizzie nodded and left, one last lingering look passed between her and her betrothed before she turned and made her way upstairs.

"It seems you have used your time well?"

Darcy smiled "most effectively sir!"

The smile dropped "well I hardly need details young man, I assume you wish for consent?"

"Miss Elizabeth has made me the happiest man by consenting to be my wife and forgiving me for my unpardonable conduct last week. We would both appreciate your consent and your blessing for our marriage"

Mr Bennet smiled "I could never have parted with her to anyone not worthy. Congratulations young man" he offered his hand and Darcy took it, "you have done well and she is worth it. I wish you every happiness"

Darcy was thrilled to receive such an endorsement and, through mutual agreement, the gentlemen stayed in the library for most of the visit.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - wow, amazing response to latest chapter! But a good Darcy proposal is always worth a comment! :) I was contemplating giving him some time to court and go slow, but I kinda thought the was quick to renew his addresses in canon, once he was given an opening, so why would this situation be different? Anyway, that was my logical thought, that and I really intended this to be a short story, am almost at 40 thousand words which is more novel than novella, but hey.**

 **So ive had visitors, which is why I've been a bit slow this week. But they've gone now so will get on with the last few bits. May not be able to tie off all ends, feel free to pm me with any particular questions that you'd like ending, if I've not already worked their fate in to the story then I will endeavour to do so!**

 **chapter 23 - A walk is always productive.**

.

Elizabeth conveyed the news to Jane and Mrs Bennet later that night. Jane's response she was not concerned about, but she would very much like to keep Darcy from hearing her mother's exclamations.

"Oh Lizzie, you were not supposed to be downstairs! Oh what will he think of you? Well I suppose he has asked you to marry him, so he must not mind. But Lizzie you must be a more dutiful wife than you are daughter! Oh my nerves, what if you have caught a chill again? You always were wandering here and there. I should have known that the doctor needed to be more specific in his instruction. Oh but what a happy outcome! How grand you shall be, ten thousand a year. But will you be able to be presented at court? And how will the ton accept you? What about the scandal? But oh we do not need to worry. Ten thousand as year, tis as good as a Lord. Oh Lizzie how well you have done!"

Lizzie and Jane exchanged glances. They were not sure that Mrs Bennet drew breath throughout the whole of that speech. Lizzie was very glad she had chosen to break the news in the privacy of their rooms. She would have been mortified for Mr Darcy to hear such an onslaught of words.

Luckily for Elizabeth, once this speech was over with, her mother became more reticent on the matter. She still had to work to ensure he was not overwhelmed by her family, but she found he did not mind so much.

The next day's had such a succession of rain that there was little reprise from the conversation of the drawing room. Darcy found it less of a trial than expected. Elizabeth was permitted downstairs more often and was almost completely recovered from her fever. The doctor visited once or twice more and returned to London with wearied advice to not push her self too hard, giving Mr Darcy and Jane a glare as if they were responsible for ensuring this advice was heeded.

Kitty turned out to be an interesting conversationalist and was often part of the discussions between Elizabeth Jane and their gentlemen callers. Occasionally, if it was just her and one of the couples, she would become engrossed in a book and leave them with a modicum of privacy. Elizabeth and Jane found her company for more preferable.

"Kitty" Elizabeth asked one evening, whilst the three of them were readying themselves for bed

"Yes Lizzie?" She was brushing out Jane's hair and was concentrating on a not from one of her curls.

"Why are you here and not with Lydia?"

Kitty looked startled "should I?" She looked down, uncertain "do you wish me to leave?"

Elizabeth jumped up and embraced her sister "no, of course not. I apologise, I did not mean to offend, I was merely curious."

Kitty smiled and embraced Elizabeth "when you were ill I was so worried. Lydia cared more for being unable to visit than for your well being. I found her opinion intolerable. You have always cared for us when we were ill, how could I not wish to repay the favour! When I made my feeling clear she was not very kind toward me. I find myself less charitable towards her now I realise she does not think of my feelings at all"

Lizzie and Jane exchanged glances "I am sorry she spoke to you unkindly. You are a caring and generous sister. I have very much enjoyed spending more time with you of late"

"So you do not wish for private conversation?"

"No indeed, Jane and I have nothing to discuss that you cannot hear"

Jane warmly endorsed Elizabeth's sentiment and the three ladies went back to preparing for bed and discussing the day.

.

A few more days saw Elizabeth stronger and an end to the poor weather, allowing her to be able to walk out with Mr Darcy, and never had two people been so glad of the chance. Both were feeling constrained by the indoors and needed the fresh air and the privacy of a walk. They promised to not go far and so were allowed without a chaperone.

"You will alert me if you become fatigued?" Darcy's voice broke through Elizabeth's thoughts.

"Oh, yes, of course. In truth I have never felt better"

Darcy smiled "You are looking better than you did" he stopped and mentally cursed himself "I mean, that is to say, you are less pale. " he stopped and contained the groan "you are looking very well indeed."

Lizzie giggled at his words.

"I know I must have looked a fright,"

Darcy smiled down at her "you are still the handsomest woman of my acquaintance"

Elizabeth blushed and ducked her head.

"Did I tell you of my meeting with my aunt?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"She will stand by the Darcys. She is very pleased that I have found a lady to marry. I think she was fearing having to find me one"

Elizabeth chuckled "who would trust such an important descision to the gentleman in question?"

Elizabeth paused then looked up, apprehension across her face "does she approve?"

"She is happy that I am happy. She has offered to sponsor one of your sisters"

Elizabeth looked up in shock "truly?"

"Truly, she has no unmarried daughters left, she's given up on her younger son. I think she will be pleased to have a distraction. She had been thinking of bringing out Georgiana, but now..."

He trailed off and Elizabeth stopped him, bringing a hand to squeeze his. Immediately he captured her hand and drew it upwards, turning towards her as he did so. He kissed the back of her hand then turned it over and kissed the palm through the silk of her glove. Then pressed her palm to his cheek and sighed, closing his eyes as her hand rested against his cheek.

When he opened his eyes he looked in to Elizabeth's wide intelligent eyes, shock, desire and curiosity all mingling together. He smiled and she let out a little laugh.

His eyes flicked to her mouth and, unconsciously, she licked her lips. Darcy almost bent to kiss her but managed to exert some restraint and turned to continue walking. Elizabeth sighed and tried to determine the meaning of the feelings coursing through her.

"Who would you suggest?"

Elizabeth looked up in confusion before understanding dawned.

"Oh, to go to London? Not Mary, she would not like such a series of social events. Kitty? She could likely do with being removed from Lydia's influence, and has lately been much improved. I gather Lydia was unkind to her when I was ill, and if she goes perhaps Lydia will learn some restraint when she realises what could happen should she display enough manners"

Darcy chuckled. "I will mention it. "

Elizabeth smiled and they continued on, talking on mundane matters. Where they would travel after the wedding and such.

Just as they were approaching the archway through the wall which separated the wilderness they had walked in from the lawn, Darcy stopped and tugged Elizabeth out of sight of the house, turning her to face him and before she could gasp in surprise his lips pressed against hers, a warm soft pressure. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed.

Darcy pulled away, with no little effort of restraint on his part, and looked down at her face, slightly upturned, an expression of contentment there. He placed another quick kiss against her soft lips then pulled her back on to the path.

"I apologise" his voice was husky "I had been thinking of that for sometime and did not wish to lose the opportunity"

Elizabeth grinned cheekily up at him "no, the loss of that opportunity would have been dreadful indeed!" They both chuckled.

They could say no more on the matter as they entered the house and were loudly welcomed by Mrs Bennet, with many proclamations of disaster for staying out so long.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - so this was the last chapter, but it was only a paragraph long. So I have (obviously) spent quite a lot of time improving it. I had realised I had left out a lot of stuff that I wanted to tie off. It's been very interesting writing a shorter story, biggest challenge was keeping it short!**

 **I wanted this to be quick and light hearted despite its angsty premise. I hope you have enjoyed my take on things. I know many people feel Wickham is non redeemable, (we go in to him a little in epilogue) but I wanted the story to focus more one the knock on effects.**

 **i have an epilogue of letters after this, which kinda goes in to how things progress for the characters. Last chance to tell me anything/anyone that you want to know about.**

 **A big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed. Without you readers I wouldn't be writing. No publishing plans currently so keep reading to your hearts content. :)**

 **Chapter 22 - A double wedding**

Darcy wrote to his aunt with alacrity, asking if she wished to visit and meet Miss Catherine. Her response was polite but a refusal none-the less. Elizabeth's would have felt it as an affront had not Lady Matlock written her a letter. She expressed her hope and excitement at meeting her new niece, asked her to call her Aunt Lucia or Lady Lucia in intimate company and was more than happy to meet whichever sister was most suitable to be sponsored for a season in London.

The conversation was then had with Elizabeth sister.

"Kitty, remember I mentioned that Mr Darcy had an aunt in London?"

Kitty nodded her assent as she passed the potatoes to Lydia.

"Would you be interested in a season in town?"

"What?" Lydia exclaimed, so loudly that several people round the table jumped from surprise

"I beg your pardon?" Lizzie exclaimed, after her younger sister's outburst.

"Why is Kitty to have a season in town?" She had lowered her voice but her tone was accusatory rather than inquisitive.

"Mr Darcy has an aunt, she had expected she would be sponsoring Miss Darcy next season but as she is lately married"

Lydia let out an un-ladylike snort

Elizabeth's tone hardened and she continued, Brooking no objections "...as she is married Lady Lucia, the countess of Matlock offered to sponsor one of my sisters in her stead"

"Ohhhhhhh, how wonderful." Mrs Bennet was quick to exclaim "Lady Matlock. How well that sounds, and a countess. Of course I had not forgotten that our dear Mr Darcy was nephew to an Earl! How wonderful this will be"

"But mama!" Lydia wailed loudly

"What is it child?"

"Why is Kitty the one chosen? Should I not be allowed to go to London, I look older, I am taller and I am more fun!"

Mrs Bennet looked at her daughter for a moment, then turned to Elizabeth. For a brief moment Elizabeth hoped her mother would, for once, stand against her selfish daughter. Naturally the hope was in vain.

"Of course Lydia should go to London." Mrs Bennet wailed "You will write to Lady Matlock and tell her that Lydia will go also. She is the countess of Matlcok, she should be quite able to sponsor both your unmarried sisters"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, not bothering to point out that Mrs Bennet had forgotten the third unmarried Bennet girl. She shot a look at Mary, who shrugged, not caring to be a part of this. Elizabeth turned back to Mrs Bennet

"I will do no such thing Mama. 'Tis not for me to decide how many ladies should be sponsored. Lady Lucia offered to have one of my sisters only"

"Well that is most unusual," her mother began, then Lydia interrupted.

"Then she should bring me to London, I would be much more likely to find a husband. All the officers hereabouts prefer me to my sister. Kitty is so dull without me. I am certain Lady Lucy would feel the same. Kitty, you may come to London once Izvestia married. I am certain to find a wealthy gentleman and you may stay with me." Lydia turned back from a very white and quiet Kitty to Lizzie "see Lizzie, Kitty does not mind. I should be the one to go"

Elizabeth gritted her teeth at her sisters complete lack of decorum, her insult to Kitty and the use of Lady Matlock's name, even though she got the name wrong and it was not the correct form of address.

Mr Bennet, who hadn't noticed the poor manners on display, was more than happy to chime in "of course you should my dear, you are such a favourite of the officers, you would be more likely to find a wealthy gentleman. It is all settled then Lizzie. Jane would you pass the gravy"

Elizabeth sat through the speech with an increasing concern for her family's lack of manners and she sent a silent prayer that she had brought this conversation up when the gentlemen were not present.

"No mama, no Lydia" her voice was not loud but it was firm "Aunt Lucia, Lady Matlock to anyone else, has invited Kitty to stay and unless she tells me otherwise it is Kitty that will go"

Everyone turned to look at Kitty, Elizabeth and Jane sent her reassuring glances and she stammered that she would like to go.

"Kitty, how could you ruin this for me?" Lydia lept up screeching whilst Mrs Bennet, almost as loud chimed in with

"Kitty, do not be so unfeeling of your sister!"

Elizabeth stepped in, before Kitty felt obliged.

"Even if Kitty did not wish to go I could not recommend Lydia to the countess."

There was stunned silence. Mrs Bennet and Lydia were both about to shout a loud rejoinder when Mr Bennet stood and all attention turned to him. For an awful moment Elizabeth was worried he was going to leave her to defend herself to her selfish sister and her uncouth mother, but she was pleasantly surprised.

"If Kitty does no wish to go I would insist on Mary having the choice, although I am certain she would decline. Lydia cannot go to London. I am not about to send a fifteen year old girl, who cannot stop flirting, to London. It would be mortifying to the family name and an insult to the generosity of Mr Darcy's aunt. My word is final and you will cease this shouting at once"

He turned to leave and Elizabeth sent him a grateful glance. Lydia burst out crying and fled from the room. Mrs Bennet stewed in silence sending a glare to both her husband and Elizabeth.

.

When Darcy visited later, Elizabeth found a moment to fill him in. He agreed that Lydia should not be allowed to London with her current attitude. Mrs Bennet tried to broach the subject with him, having had Lydia beg her for most of the morning. His response was quick and to the point.

"Lydia would not be accepted in London society unless she began to act as a lady. Miss Catherine would go to London as planned"

Mrs Bennet was silenced and did not attempt any further talk of Lydia and London, although the glares at Elizabeth would continue intermittently.

.

The time between their engagement and their wedding passed slowly, from Darcy's point of view. If he had thought to ask Mrs Bennet she would have told them that it had passed far too quickly and she did not have enough time to organise anything.

Lydia remained rather sulky, she was often walking to Meryton to visit with Mrs Forster, although very little attention was paid to her when she spoke of how much they had become good friends.

Catherine was preparing for London. She was thinking about changing her name to Catherine, and was trialling it at home. All bar Lydia were attempting to use it. She had a few dresses made and both Elizabeth and Jane donated some to be made over, they had plenty for their trousseau and anticipated more than they needed in their new lives as wives.

Mary had expressed her desire to not go to London, Kitty had asked her if she minded her being asked despite Mary being the older, she was quite content in her time at home.

Elizabeth's biggest regret was that she was unlikely to see her friend Charlotte. They had exchanged letters and Elizabeth had thought she may visit with her at some point, but that was before Mr Darcy had returned.

Lady Catherine meddled in the lives of all around her and had instructed Mr and Mrs Collins to not remain in company with Mr Darcy and, by extension, neither was she allowed to visit with Elizabeth. They continued to write letters and Elizabeth was determined to invite Charlotte, hopefully without her husband, to Pemberley. She remained concerned that if her friend was not willing to go against her husband and Lady Catherine they would likely become more estranged as time passed.

She sighed, 'Twas a small regret to have in light of her happiness with Mr Darcy. She determined to maintain the connection as best she could but to not dwell on what might have been if Charlotte had not accepted Mr Collins.

.

The double wedding of Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet, and Mr Bingley and Jane Bennet took place on a beautiful cold February morning. Mrs Bennet had wailed and requested two months delay for the spring flowers, but the couples were having none of it. They cared not for the foliage and were quite content with the greenary that decorated the church. The frost on the ground provided a sparkling carpet and Elizabeth thought that the day could not have looked better.

The view coming down the isle was one that could not have been improved. Mr Darcy stood tall, his handsome face relaxed in a contented smile, as he watched his bride walk toward him. Mr Bennet standing tall and proud of the daughters on either arm.

Jane looked beautiful in her sky blue gown, her eyes shining with happiness and Mr Bingley looked at her with appreciation and love in his eyes.

Darcy only had eyes for Elizabeth, radiant in her gown of cream silk. Simple and elegant and absolutely perfect for her figure.

Darcy couldn't have cared less.

He could not drag his eyes away from her face, her colour had completely returned and she looked healthier and more vibrant than ever.

.

The ceremony was well known and none of the people stood at the front paid it much attention, their minds were firmly fixed on the person with whom hey were to spend their life. Elizabeth barely remembered anything from the moment she locked eyes with her betrothed, to the moment she was stepping in to the carriage and found herself alone with him, now her husband. She knew there had been a wedding breakfast, her mother had planned it all, she was sure many of her friends and neighbours had been there to wish her well and send her on her way. She cared not. She cared only about the man who was now, and would be forever more, her husband.

She blushed as he climbed up and settled himself next to her, in the next moment she was chiding herself, he was her husband and was completely allowed to sit next to her. They both waved and smiled at the people who had exited Longbourn to wish them well and then settled back as the carriage moved away.

"Did you enjoy the wedding breakfast?" Darcy knew he would have to make conversation to stop his thoughts from dwelling on being sat next to Elizabeth, feeling her warmth, smelling her light sweet scent, wanting only to gather her in to his arms.

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "I cannot imagine a better one"

Her heartfelt approval was all he desired and he smiled warmly at her. They sat like that for a moment, staring in to each other's eyes, each seeing the love and happiness reflected back at them.

Then slowly, slowly they moved together until their lips met in their first, sweet, kiss as a married couple.


	25. Chapter 25

**An Epilogue of letters**

 _._

 _Steeple house, nr Ledbury_

 _February 23rd 1813_

 _My dearest brother_

 _Many congratulations on your wedding. I hope this letter finds you and your new wife well. I regret not being able to travel to see her and attend your wedding. I wish to ask you to visit on your way to the lakes for your wedding tour. I would dearly love to meet my new sister._

 _I am certain you would not wish to stay for long, but you are welcome to stay for as long as you might spare us. I long to see you again._

 _Yours with affection_

 _Georgiana_

 _._

 _Steeple house, nr Ledbury_

 _March 26th, 1812_

 _My dearest Jane_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I am bursting with happiness and cannot find the words to write of it in a satisfactory manner. Let me tell you about our trip so far._

 _As you know we have travelled to visit with Georgiana and her husband who are residing in an estate gifted to them on their wedding. I found my new sister to be a dear, sweet girl, although I should really refer to her as a woman. She seems so young in many ways, although in looks sheiks very womanly. She has been mistress here for many months now and yet there are aspects of her role that she finds difficult. We have muddled through many of them together and I believe I have helped her to understand things better. Indeed she has aided me with advice about Pemberley and what will be expected of me just as much as I have aided her. I am quite content to know I have someone with whom to correspond about these matters, other than yourself of course._

 _She has confided in me that, although she would not choose this life again, she is quite content with her lot. She suffers some hardships for her youthful indiscretion and the result of her inexperience but she feels they are her due and so she does do without complaint. I have offered her a sympathetic ear and she has agreed to write if she needs one._

 _I have learnt that Mrs Younge, the companion that allowed this situation, tried to force some monetary gain from her. Can you believe it?. It seems she wrote on a few occasions and then had the audacity to turn up. Georgiana decided to leave the matter between her husband and Mrs Younge, clearly stating she had nothing to offer. Whatever Mr Wickham said seems to have put paid to the matter and she has no longer been bothered. I am hoping that means he dissuaded her but I am not going to ask for details._

 _Mr Wickham is difficult to understand. Georgiana tells me he was always affable and friendly and I do see him in that manner on occasion. He is wary of my husband and so is often more subdued in his company. More than that, I think he feels the weight of the responsibility of the estate and it has improved his sincerity. I am hopeful of this for Georgiana's sake. I cannot explain their relationship, I would not call it a deep abiding love, but a strange sort of understanding exists between them. In many ways they are quite sweet to each other, as if they know they depend on the other, which is true I suppose. They may not seem happy but they seem content, I only hope it will last. My husband assures Georgiana, and I have seconded this opinion, that she is always welcome at Pemberley if there are too many difficulties._

 _We have stayed for almost three weeks, despite only planning for one, but I do not regret the time and Darcy seems more settled to have witnessed the Wickham's situation first hand. We are off on the morrow to the Lakes and thence to Pemberley where I eagerly await my role as mistress of such a fine estate._

 _All my Love_

 _Lizzie_

 _._

 _Scarborough_

 _April 30th, 1813_

 _My dearest Lizzie_

 _I will first assure you that we are all well. I brought Kitty to London as planned and introduced her to Lady Matlock and she is settled for the season. She is excited and pleased to be here, let us hope she learns to be her own person and not Lydia's shadow. The day we departed Hertfordshire, Lydia remained unhappy with the choice and was not quiet about vocalising such. Mama seemed resigned and said nothing further, even though Lydia did glare at her so._

 _Charles and I only remained in London a week and then made our way north to his relations in Scarborough. I have been welcomed with warmth by his Aunt and Uncles and many cousins. They are all such wonderful people and we have spent many a pleasant day with them. Spring is quite lovely hereabouts._

 _Charles is enquiring about estates to buy. I have counselled that we not buy Netherfield just yet, we should see how things settle with our sisters, Caroline does not wish to reside in Hertfordshire and is currently in London taking part in the season. She writes of many conquests but Louisa's letters are less certain. We shall have to see what comes of it. We may wish to be closer to his relations and to his friend and you, my dear sister. I am pleased that he has taken my advice and we are going to wait, for now._

 _We are both eager to see Pemberley on our journey southward and of course look forward to meeting yourself and Mr Darcy again. It is exceedingly kind of you to invite us and we look forward to the suggested phaeton and pony ride._

 _All my love_

 _Jane_

 _._

 _London seat of the earl of Matlock_

 _May 3rd 1812_

 _Dear Jane_

 _I must thank you again for delivering me to Lady Lucia in London. It was very kind of you to take me along with yourself and Mr Bingley. It has been wonderful getting to know the countess of Matlock, although she never lets me call her that. I have realised that I have much to learn about the workings of the ton and the difference between country manners and town. I have spent the first weeks of my stay visiting a modiste and attending smaller events such as the theatre and family dinners. Although I should add a family dinner by town standards is no such thing, why last week there were fourteen seats at dinner. My role has mostly been to observe and Lady Lucia made it clear that I was only to speak when spoken to. I have learnt much and she felt I was ready to start attending some larger gatherings a few weeks ago. Tis hard to believe it has been ten weeks since you were wed and two months almost since I have been in town. Seems but a day ago we were all at Longbourn, and yet how much has changed._

 _Oh Jane, how to describe the finery of my first ball! 'Twas beautiful, everyone wearing the finest silks and seemingly every piece of jewellery they owned. I danced with several young men, some charming, some less so. There are some that feel that the Matlock connection does not out weigh the Darcy scandal but there are more and more that feel that the scandal has died away and the knowledge of the respectable situation Mr Darcy's sister holds now out-weighs the way she found herself there._

 _I have only attended three balls and four soirées and a few musical endings, but oh Jane they are delightful. Lady Lucia raised early that I would not be able to play the piano forte in company, although I am practicing more, but I am singing on occasion and have no complaints. I have not quite the same voice as Lizzie, but I am told I sigh with expression. It does make me quite nervous to stand in front of so many people, but I am learning from Lizzie and my courage is rising._

 _I find scandal and intrigue most odd here, there are some ladies that are almost gleeful at another's expense. I try to not partake, although I am still partial to some gossip now and then. The hat that Miss Benson was wearing yesterday evening was the exact replica of one worn by Miss Shelton at the theatre. Miss Shelton is the wealthy daughter of a tradesman and 'twas not four days ago that I overheard Miss Benson disparaging her taste. Is that not strange?_

 _I have written to Lydia but have yet to receive a reply, is she still cross with me? I cannot think why, 'tis not like I could have altered the decision. If our roles had been reversed she would have crowed loudly over me about her fortunate situation._

 _Please write and tell me how you found the north country and what your plans are for the rest of the season, little time though there is left._

 _Catherine_

 _._

 _Longbourn house_

 _June 16th, 1812_

 _Dear Kitty_

 _Ha ha ha, you may have been invited to London, but guess what? I have been invited, as her particular friend, to go with Mrs Forster to Brighton! What care I for London balls when I shall be surrounded by officers and able to flirt with two or three at once!_

 _I might even try sea bathing. Oh how jealous of me I am certain you are. How much I am laughing as I imagine your face! Mama has already agreed that I need new clothes. Your new clothes in London will be nothing to mine._

 _I shall write you of course, and tell you of all my conquests. I am leaving in one week._

 _I am laughing so hard at my good fortune._

 _Lydia_

 _._

 _?_

 _June 20th 1812,_

 _Papa_

 _Surely you cannot be serious? You should not allow Lydia to go to Brighton with the Forsters, Mrs Forster is so young, she is unlikely to provide a good chaperone._

 _Please papa, our family name is respected currently, do not allow Lydia to undo all of the good work that the events of the last six months have brought._

 _Your daughter_

 _...?_

 _._

 _Militia encampment, Brighton._

 _July 25th_

 _Mr Bennet_

 _I am writing to request that you come to collect your daughter Lydia from Brighton. I am afraid she has behaved in a disgraceful manner. I apologise for any actions of mine that may have contributed to the situation. I assure you that my wife will be reprimanded for her part in the role._

 _I await your reply_

 _Yours etc..._

 _Colonel Forster_

 _._

 _The travelers inn, Brighton._

 _August 1st_

 _Mr Bennet_

 _I have collected Lydia and am starting the journey to Hertfordshire in the morning. I am happy to report that there are not many rumours and the truth is far less concerning. She had been carrying on a flirtation with an officer who was engaged to be married. The officer in question had not made this fact widely known and both Lydia and Mrs Forster were behaving poorly in an attempt to catch the young man's attention. He did nothing to dissuade them until his fiancée appeared and very loudly told them their efforts were in vain, he was not in need of a mistress._

 _Of course the initial rumours were that Lydia, and Mrs Forester, we're both aiming for that position. These have died away and the officer in question has moved on with his regiment and his wife to be. However Lydia and Mrs Forster are both under quite a lot of scrutiny and I believe Lydia has had an improper proposition since these events, it is best we remove her as planned._

 _I shall convey her to yourself and we can discuss the best move forward. Elizabeth is anxious that she receive some proper training in decorum and I could not agree more. I have the contact for an excellent governess who might benefit both Lydia and Mary as she comes highly recommended for music as well as teaching young girls about behaviour._

 _We shall discuss when I am at Longbourn._

 _I am grateful to have been of service,_

 _Yours etc.._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

 _._

 _Hunsford Parsonage_

 _October 28th_

 _Dearest Lizzie_

 _I am sorry that you did not manage to visit at the end of the summer. Lady Catherine seemed like she would receive you and Mr Darcy until that unfortunate rumour about Mr Wickham came her way. I am uncertain how she manages to gather such information, I feel it best not to ask._

 _I am glad that kitty, I apologise Miss. Catherine, had enjoyed her time in London. It was fortuitous that you invited her to Pemberley for the summer, I understand your mother was unhappy to hear about the marriage offer she turned down. My mother reported all of the feelings and concerns that Mrs Bennet relayed to her. I am certain you were aware of such a possibility._

 _I am well, little Lisbeth is growing so fast, three weeks old already. I thank you for the gifts, such soft muslin I have not encountered before, she looks very well in it. Mr Collins is very attentive. I was concerned about his reaction to her gender, although I couldn't be happier, but it seems Lady Catherine approves of daughters, and so does Mr Collins._

 _I hope that we shall see you soon. In the meantime I shall continue to write, perhaps we might both visit Hertfordshire at the same time?_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Charlotte_

 _._

 _Darcy house, London_

 _December 14th, 1812_

 _My dearest loveliest Elizabeth_

 _Last time I was at home you expressed concerns regarding your younger sister's acceptance of their new situation. As you know I visited on my way to London and I am pleased to report that both Lydia and Mary are enjoying their governess, although she is more a companion at this point. They do still both attend functions, but only as their behaviour allows. Mary's pianoforte ability has improved and she is very pleasant to listen to. Lydia is still lively but now understands more about reputation and where poor behaviour can lead and seems committed to improving. She has an almost comical opinion of officers, not in the way one would have expected if one knew her a year ago. She is now convinced they are all swindlers and cheats._

 _I am so sorry, once again, that business has called me to London at this time although I have more glad tidings to report which I hope will go some way to making up for my absence._

 _Bingley has, finally, decided on Pushton Manor and should have the paper work completed before the new year is here. We should have new neighbours before the spring. Jane is well, she is anxious to see you and I have extended an invitation to stay until their new house is ready for their habitation. I am certain you would be content with your sisters company in January, would you not?_

 _Catherine has had a successful little season. As you know she turned down Mr Hart at the end of last season and she now is receiving the attention of Mr Turner. He is a respectable Gentleman's son. The estate is in Shropshire, not too far a distance from Pemberley. His father is a good man and I cannot find anything bad about the son. His main residence is London currently, as his father lives at the estate and he has his own town house. I believe you would like the young man, he seems sincere. We shall likely have to wait until after the holidays to see if an offer is forthcoming._

 _Richard is dreading this event, as his mother will surely turn her matchmaking eye on him once Miss Catherine is respectably engaged. Although I think my aunt will miss your sister terribly, they have quite a strong bond, it is a good thing she will reside mainly in London for the time being. There is a lady who may have caught Richard's eye. He has spoken of a Miss Shelton on more than one occasion. Apparently her background is trade but she is exceptionally wealthy and her father is known to be an astute businessman. She is quite lovely but sharp witted, already turned down many offers. She apparently seems to be setting many of he fashion trends currently. I wish Richard good luck. He will likely need it._

 _As you know Georgiana has returned to Herefordshire. She did not wish to come to London and wanted to return home to assess the goings on. Mr Wickham seems very apologetic, he did not expect the gamblers to come to his house to claim their debts. I had warned him of such an occurrence and I am grateful that nothing worse happened than Georgiana being frightened. Peter has proved his worth by raising the alert and has been handsomely paid for his troubles. I am very grateful that he left Pemberley to be the head gardener there!_

 _Mr Wickham seems to have sworn off gambling again, he has hired additional footmen to ensure that those particular men are not allowed on his property again. I confess I have asked the steward and Peter to renew their efforts at observing his goings on and to report them to me once again. He seemed to be doing so well that I had let that observation lessen given the events of the summer, perhaps that was an error. I can hear your admonishment for such an opinion, but you shall have to wait to give it my dear._

 _I long to return to your side and see how much you have grown. I know you wished to come to London, I am sorry it is too uncomfortable, not to mention dangerous, to travel in your condition. I will be leaving London on the morrow and will be with you in four days, weather permitting. I am stopping one night at Longborn and so will have some more news of your family when I return._

 _All my love to yourself and the little one you are carrying._

 _Fitzwilliam._

 _._

 _Pemberley, Derbyshire_

 _January 7, 1813_

 _Mama and papa_

 _I am pleased to announce the safe delivery of your first grandchild._

 _Bennet George Darcy_

 _Born on the sixth of January. A very healthy weight and an even healthier set of lungs! I am recovered well enough, although I am already unhappy with the bed rest which the doctor recommends._

 _Fitzwilliam had Bingley with him to calm his nerves and Jane held my hand throughout. I am thrilled at Jane's news also and look forward the little Bennet having a cousin in the spring. I cannot write more as I am needed._

 _All my love and I look forward to seeing you all here for Easter._

 _Elizabeth Darcy_

 _ **A/N - so in the words of bugs bunny 'that's all folks'. I hope you have enjoyed my fun little story. Thank you all for reading. And all the lovely message of support. You are all amazing. Thank you! :)**_

 _ **im still working on "magic at Pemberley" my fantasy sequel. Other plots jump in to my head from time to time. I tend not to start posting till the story is pretty much done. So watch this space if you are interested. Although I do say that my stories are all very different and may not all appeal to everyone!**_

 _ **feel free to pm if you have any ideas for a story that you happy for me to write. :)**_


End file.
